Love Risks
by duke4life3443
Summary: "I saw her and knew that she was it for me." How can Bella convince Rosalie that she's worth the risk and what is Rosalie hiding from Bella? How will Bella take to her secret? Femslash. Futa Warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

Sitting in my club I started to wonder if this is all my life would amount to, sitting in clubs all night and sleeping all day. Don't get me wrong, being surrounded by beautiful women all night who willing take their clothes off for a show is a great way to spend the night, but isn't there anything else for me. I mean I use to always want the perfect life you know, wife and kids with a big house and a few dogs running around with them. I haven't had the easiest life in the world; you can't when you are different from the other girls.

Sorry you all maybe a little confused here. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I'm 24 years old, own a chain of strip clubs and I'm a lesbian. That's not the abnormal part of me though. I am a female with a dick. Yes, you read that right, I have a dick. Surprisingly, once I was out of high school, people weren't as freaked out when they found out. I've had my fair share of women that actually love it.

Anyways, now that that part is out of the way, back to my thoughts. I always thought that I would find the right girl and settle down. All these girls want is my money and I am not one to just go out and just spend my hard earned cash on you when we haven't known each other long. I will admit, I'm a stingy person. I can't help it. I didn't have a completely poor upbringing, but I don't want to blow all the money I earned so when I have a family they will want for nothing and m wife can stay home if she chooses.

The name of my club is Crazy Wolf. I know a kinda weird name for a strip club but I'm not the creative one of the three of us that owns the club. My two best friends and I were working Taco Bell for years. That was how we met. I started working there soon after I turned 16. My parents, Renee and Charlie, said that if I wanted to drive the car that I built, a blue and black 1969 Boss 302 Mustang, I had to get a job to pay for the gas and car insurance. I started looking for a job immediately and eventually found one. During my second week of work I met Jasper and Alice.

Alice is a hyperactive small person. She's 4'11" with short, black, spiky hair with cobalt blue eyes. She's like a dark Tinkerbelle but I love her like she's my sister and I'm even the one responsible for hooking her up with her wife, Victoria. Victoria is actually one of our strippers. She came into the auditions that we held and I just knew she would be perfect for Alice. After the audition I was able to catch her and took her out to dinner. I got to know her better and called Alice to meet us for drinks. As soon as their eyes met that was it and they've been together ever since.

Jasper is a southern gentleman. He is 6'1" with shaggy blond hair and light blue eyes. He's originally from Austin, Texas and uses that charm that he has when he needs too and he is like the brother I never had. Jasper and his boyfriend Edward have been together for the past year. They met when we were opening our male strip club. Edward is a bartender at that club. I leave that club to Jasper to run but we all check in from time to time and make sure everything is running right at each club.

All three of us were living in Forks, Washington and went to Fork High School. We ended up for our own little group and we ruled the school. After we graduated from high school we decided to move to Texas. We started out in Austin with Jasper's family, but that came to a screeching halt when his family found out that not is his two best friends are lesbians, but that he was gay as well. After they kicked us out we went to Houston and got an apartment and jobs at, you guessed it, Taco Bell. Eventually they promoted me to manager but not my friends. Things started going downhill in the place and we were all just tired of it so we started talking about opening our own business. The problem was what kind of business. We talked and did some research and decided to open a strip club. So we found our first location, auditioned strippers and got our liquor license. We opened our first club in October of 2011, a month after my 21st birthday and we have been going strong ever since, opening three more clubs in the past three years. So to say that we have been successful would be an understatement.

So here I am, sitting in my own section with a couple of friends just chilling a drinking when this beautiful blond woman walks in. She's probably 5'9" with long flowing blond hair, legs that went on for miles, and an ass was amazing. As I was watching her, I saw her walk to the back and into the stripper entrance and I was confused. I know I didn't hire any new talent. I leave my area and go up to my office to call Alice and ask her about it.

"Hello?" a groggy Alice answers. Did I forget to mention that it's 11 o'clock in Houston and Alice and Victoria are in London where is only 5 o'clock in the morning.

"Hey, did you hire any new talent for the club and not tell me?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Her file is in my office. Her name is Rosalie Hale. She's 23 and has been stripping for about two years. She's got some real talent and she seems like the type to stay to herself and not start any trouble. Tonight should be her first night actually." Alice tells me.

"Yeah I just saw her walk into the club. Where the hell did you find her and why have I not been introduced to her before?"

"She came to me looking for a job. Apparently the last club she worked at just got shut down for drugs and prostitution, but"

"WHAT? How could you hire her for our place then? You know we don't condone any of that here and you want to bring in someone whose been busted for it already?" I interrupted her.

"If you would listen to me, as I was saying, she was cleared of all the charges. She was the only one to be cleared of any wrong doing. Apparently the cops had been watching the club for awhile and had undercover cops inside and each time they tried to proposition her she refused and the same went for the drugs offered to her. So I didn't think it would be a problem." Alice replied back to me.

"Okay. Sorry for losing it for a minute. I know you wouldn't put this place in danger. Soooo, do you know if she's seeing anyone?" I try to casually ask her.

"As far as I know she's not, but I would be careful. She seems standoffish but it seems that she can take care of herself if she needs to." Alice told me.

"Alright I'll consider it, but Ali there's something about her that is drawing me in and I haven't even seen her face yet."

"Just be careful okay? I'll talk to you later. We'll be back at the end of the week. Love you." Alice said.

"Okay I will. Love you too."

After I hung up the phone I decided to stay in my office for the rest of the night. I had Katie, one of the waitresses, bring me my drinks. My office had a perfect view of the stage and bar area. I sat down by the window and just watched dancer after dancer get on stage. When Rosalie got onstage I was awestruck. She was so beautiful that words couldn't even describe her. Then I saw her dance and I was definitely at a loss for words. All I could do was sit there and watch. I knew then that she was what I was looking for. I could see the future that I always wanted but now I had a face for my wife. I knew that I had to do whatever it took to make her mine.

Before her time on stage was up I decided to go sit downstairs to see if I could draw her attention to me. When she was done she collected her tips and walked towards the back. She then came out and started to scoop the crowd. We made eye contact and she started to head my way. She had a sway to her hips and the confidence that I didn't see when she first came in. when she reached me she boldly sat in my lap and started talking to me. We talked about mundane things and she eventually asked me if I wanted a dance which of course I agreed to. When we stood up to go to the dance area I asked her about a private VIP room, you know, just to see if she knew the answer as an owner. _Yea keep telling yourself that._

"It's $200 alone for the room and then an extra $100 for a lap dance or I can just dance on the stage in there for no extra charge." Rosalie replied to me.

"I'll still take it" I told her.

"Okay. I'll let one of the guys know. I'll be right back."

She went over to Emmett, one of the bouncers inside. He looked up at me while Rosalie was talking to him. We made eye contact and I mouthed to him not to tell her who I was. He nodded his head and went to get the room ready. We had three VIP rooms that you could rent for $200 for an hour with a personal stripper on a private stage. If you want a lap dance its $100 for 30 minutes and $200 for the whole hour.

Once the room was ready Rosalie came over to me, took me by the hand and led me to the room.

"So what would you like me to do?" Rosalie asked.

"I would like you to sit and talk to me and then we can go from there." I told her.

She gave me a weird look before shaking her head at me and just going to the private stage, starting the music and dancing on the stage. I decided to move one of the chairs closer to the stage so that we could talk. I really just wanted to get to know her.

"So what's your name?" I asked her. Sure I already knew it but I wanted her to tell me.

"I told you, Diamond."

"No, I meant your real name."

"I can't tell you that." She replied to me.

"Sure you can. I told you I just want to talk. I want to get to know you better."

"Yea, I'm still not telling you."

"Can I ask why not?" I asked her.

"Because you could be some crazy stalker lady who could turn serial killer and kill me in my sleep." She has a good imagination, but she's caution that's good.

"I promise you I'm not, but you're not going to believe me until you know me. How about I start then, my name is Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella. I'm 24 years old, I have two dogs at home, own my apartment, and I would love to take you out on a date." I decided to basically lay it all out for her. I knew she recognized my name as soon as I said because she faltered in her dance. After that she turned down the music more and decided to take the seat beside me.

"So why ask me my name when you already know it?" she asked me.

"I wanted to give you the chance to just tell me, but it's a really good thing that you don't just blurt out your real name to everyone. So, will you go on a date with me?" I asked her.

"Why would I risk my job by going out with the boss? No offense or anything and if you weren't my boss I would but I can't risk it, I have too much to lose if I lose this job. I'm sorry." She told me with remorse on her face.

"I promise you that you won't lose your job or anything. Just give me one shot please. I can't explain it and I know that I don't know you, but I feel drawn to you. You have me awestruck." I pleaded with her.

"Let me think about it please. There's still a half hour left in here what do you want me to do?" she asked me.

I figured that I should go for broke and decided that I wanted a lap dance from her just in case she told me know.

"I want a lap dance from you." As I said this she had a surprised look on her face.

She nodded her head, turned up the music and climbed into my lap and let me tell you, it was amazing. It was just the fact that she was so near me and I had my arms around her. I slowly stopped her grinding and just stared at her. I could see the nerves and how scared she was in her violet eyes as she stared back into my hazel ones. She stopped, shook her head and bolted out of the room. She just left me sitting there alone and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related at all.**

**AN: So here's the second chapter. The story is primarily in Bella's POV but sometimes we will hear from Rosalie.**

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV**

I had to get out of there. There was no way around it. If I kept staring into her hazel eyes I would have given in right then and there and who knows what would have happened. _Oh who am I kidding, I know exactly what would have happened._ All I knew was that I need to avoid her from now on and I will be able to keep my job and not have to worry about how I'm going to make ends meet.

I run back to the back, change my clothes and leave as fast as I could.

I got home finally and let the babysitter leave. Yes you read that right babysitter. See the main reason I can't lose this job is because of my daughter. My daughter, Sophie, is two years old. Her father is a deadbeat who took off as soon as he heard I was pregnant. I was a sophomore in college when I met Mike Newton. He had the All-American look, blond hair, blue eyes and he was the quarterback on the football team. We started dating and then 6 months later I found out that I was pregnant. The day after I told Mike that I was pregnant he was gone. His parents helped him transfer to another school and I haven't heard from him since. When my parents found out, they cut me off. I had some money saved from the weekly allowance that they gave me so I used that to move to Houston, sell my cherry red BMW convertible for a Chevy Impala so I could fit the baby in safely, and pay rent for a year. I knew I would have to find a job because where I wanted to stay was a bit pricey. I knew a regular fast food job wouldn't do and when all else failed I started stripping after Sophie was born. It's been Sophie and I ever since.

The last strip club I worked at got shut down because the owners and other strippers were selling and taking drugs and prostituting. It was horrible. The police raided on a night that I was working and I was arrested as well. When the undercover cops identified me as an innocent party in all this they released me, but I was out of work. I had heard about the Crazy Wolf from some friends so I found one of the owners. She let me audition and I got the job. I was so thankful, but now I'm second guessing it. I mean how can she expect me to just risk it all when I don't even know her and I have a huge responsibility at home. Maybe if it was just me then sure I would go for it but it's not.

I go to my room and jump in the shower to wash off the stink and feel of the nasty men that touched me. After I'm done with that I go to Sophie's room. Luckily Sophie looks mostly like me. The only thing she really got from Mike was his nose. She has my violet color eyes and blond hair like both mine and Mike's. Sophie is my saving grace in this world. I may not have thought that in the beginning but she really and truly is the only person in this world I know won't leave me.

This thought leads me to think of Bella again. I just met her and I can't get her out of my head. I just need to keep reminding myself that I'm doing this to support myself and Sophie. I need to remember that I need this job more than a relationship and that dating the boss would not be the best idea at all.

**The Next Day**

I walked into work the next night hoping to all that I would not see Bella. As I actually walk in I'm trying to not to look obvious as I look around for her and I get lucky and don't see her. So maybe she isn't coming in today.

By the end of my shift I hadn't seen Bella at all. I took this as a good thing, but I can't figure out what this feeling in my chest is and it is driving me crazy because it won't go away.

It has now been a week since I started at the club and it's been a week since I saw Bella. I can't describe the feelings that I have and they won't go away. All I can think about is her. Her smile that I saw for a short time, the way her eyes shone when I was staring into them. I miss her and I don't even know why, I don't know her. But there she is constantly, even in my dreams.

I have been dreaming of her all week. Every time I close my eyes she's there. There is absolutely no escaping her. When I'm on stage, I hope and pray that she is out there watching me and I hope that she knows that I'm dancing for her. She's all that I see anymore and its only been a week.

**BPOV**

It has been one week since I talked to Rosalie, one long ass week of me hiding in my office spying on her from the window. I see her as she walks in and looks around, she tries not to be obvious about it but she is. I just hope that she's looking for me. I see her dance on stage and watch as she looks out into the audience and I still hope she's looking for me, that she's dancing for me.

Alice came back yesterday and she's been pestering me about what's changed about me. I don't want to tell her about Rosalie, at least not yet.

"So who's the girl that has you all twisted? Have you finally met the one?" Alice asks.

"I haven't met anyone and I don't know what you are talking about." I stated. This probably would have been a lot more effective if Rosalie hadn't walked in because all I could do was stare at her.

"So no one's name is Rosalie. What's going on between you two? Have you asked her out yet?"

"Nothing's been going on with us. I asked her out the first night she worked. She said no because I'm her boss and she has too much to lose if things go bad between us. I feel like I want to give her the world, ya know. I want to spend my money on her and make it so she doesn't have to work, but I don't even know why this job is so important to her." I tell Alice.

"So what exactly is the plan here to get her to give you a chance?" she asked me.

"I don't know yet. Anyway how was the trip to London? How did little Stevie behave since his mommy's wouldn't leave him here?" I asked her. Did I forget to mention that Victoria and Alice have a one year old son, my godson? Yeah, they were really sure from the start that they were it for each other.

"He was okay, didn't like the plan ride too much but he was okay otherwise. London was nice, I still wish she would have taken me to Paris, but beggars can't be choosers I guess. It was nice to have a family vacation although next time little Stevie is staying with Auntie Bella so his Mommies can have some alone time." She ends with a smirk.

"Well I would love to have him." I tell her.

"That's good because we were wondering if you could watch him over the weekend. Please?" she begged me.

"Yeah I will. Hopefully he can distract me from Rosalie."

"Okay, so you can pick him up tonight then or I can have Victoria bring him here when you leave."

"Yeah, tell Vic to bring him here whenever and you can watch the club for the night together." I tell Alice and she is already on the phone with Victoria.

"Okay. Victoria is on her way here." She tells me.

"Well you guys are in a hurry aren't you?" I smirk at her.

On my way out of the building to meet Vic I run into Rosalie. When we touch hands, tingles run up and down my arms. I hear gasp as she rips her hands out of my own and hurries to the back house.

_I wonder what these tingles are. I can still feel them._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to post today. I worked and then went to see my parents before I leave on Sunday. I will not be posting next because I'm going on vacation to visit family and friends back home in North Carolina. I have a week a lot of people to see. So I figured I would give you all a heads up now.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Since today was Saturday I decided that I would take Stevie to the park to play. There was one near my apartment complex so I we walked there. There weren't many people here yet so that was nice. I walked us over to the swings and put Stevie into the baby swing and started pushing him. It was times like these that got me thinking about my future more. I dint know why I've been thinking about it so much. I mean I'm only 24, I shouldn't want a family yet, I should just want to hang out and enjoy the single life. It doesn't matter anyway; the one woman I would want this with doesn't want me so I think I should just move on. I just wish I knew why exactly she is so scared.

As I continue to push Stevie on the swing I look around and see who's around me. Call me paranoid but I don't trust people and I like to know who is around me just in case. I keep looking around to keep an eye out when I see a flash of blond hair. For some reason I knew it was Rosalie, I don't know how but I knew so I looked back to that spot and there she is, my beautiful crush.

I continue to stare at her and try to figure out what she is doing here. I can't help but check her out. She's wearing a tight blue t-shirt, blue's my favorite color by the way, and she has her back to me so I get the perfect view of her ass in the jeans she is wearing, they hug her like a second skin. On her feet she's just wearing flip flops. I decide that it's rude to keep staring at her, but right when I go to look away from her I notice that there is a little hand in hers. I see her squat down in front of the little girl and say something to her. The little girl says something back and Rosalie nods her head, stands up and they both start to head our way.

I start to freak out because I don't want to scare her off when she sees me, but at the same time I want to know who the little girl is. Does Rosalie babysit her on the weekends? Is that why she refuses to work on the weekends? I decide to just turn my back to her and face Stevie so she won't know it's me until she gets here. I look down at my 5'11" frame to see what I'm wearing. I'm wearing my Ralph Lauren Polo blue jeans, Ralph Lauren Polo boots, and a black tank top. I look over at Stevie's stroller and see my black and blue button up shirt hanging over the handle bars so I know I won't have a chance to grab it. I try to think back and remember if Rosalie has seen any of my tattoos but I think the two times she has seen me it's been too dark for her to make them out.

Yeah, I have sleeves on my arms and tattoos on my shoulder blades of my dogs paw prints and their names underneath them. On my right forearm, I have a partial sleeve that revolves around music. There is a saying that says "Music is the art of thinking with sounds" and there are different music notes and lyrics wrapping around my arm. On my whole bicep, I have a phoenix in the mists of flames. On my left forearm, I have a whole Nightmare Before Christmas mural going all the way around it. On my bicep, I have hibiscus flowers floating on water. I have other tattoos on my torso, legs and lower back but they are all hidden for now. What can I say, I love tattoos. I have my ears gauged to a 2g and I have blue plugs in them for now. I also have snake bite piercings in my lower lip with black rings in them. My brown hair is pulled back so it shows the sides of my head which are shaved. I don't think she will know it is me until she is already here.

I can hear her getting closer and closer to me. I just want to turn around and smile at her, but I know if I do that she will turn around and leave again. The next thing I heard shocked me to no end and it took everything in me not to turn around in shock.

"Mommy look there's a baby in the swing! Can I go play with him?" I heard the little girl ask.

"We can ask his mommy if it's ok to play, but if she says no that means no. He's younger than you so it may not be the best idea." I heard my angel tell her daughter. _Man that's a little weird to think that she already has a kid._

Next thing I know I feel a couple of taps on my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, can I play with your son please?" The little girl asks me.

"Um, sure you can push him while he is in the swing." I tell her as quietly as I can so Rosalie doesn't hear me.

When the little girl starts pushing Stevie, I still didn't hear or see Rosalie so I decided to ask the little girl some questions.

"So what's your name sweetheart?"

"Sophie." She tells me.

"Well Sophie where is your mommy?" I ask her trying to figure out where Rosalie went.

"She's sitting on the bench right there."

"And what about your daddy?" I knew I shouldn't have asked a little girl this but I needed to know if there was someone else and that was why she wouldn't date me.

"I don't have a daddy." Sophie tells me as her face falls in sadness and I instantly feel guilty for asking such a question. Rosalie must have seen the expression on her daughter's face because I hear her rushing over. When Rosalie reached Sophie she had a fierce expression on her face when she faced me. As soon as she saw it was me it morphed into a shocked expression and then turned into a pissed off expression.

"What the hell did you say to her?" She demanded from me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I just asked her where her mommy and daddy were because she was just over here and I was worried that she got separated from her family." I apologized and lied at the same time. I didn't want her to think that I was tracking her every movement.

"Oh well I'm sorry if she was disturbing your time with your son?" she said questioningly.

"Oh no, this is my godson Stevie. He is Alice and Victoria's son. I'm just watching him so the mommies can have some alone time with each other." I tell her. I don't want to hide anything from her.

"Oh, that's nice of you to do."

"Are you alright? I know you fell when I ran into you yesterday and then you took off before I could make sure."

"Yeah, it was no problem." She tells me.

"Can I ask how old your daughter is?" I ask her. I want her to tell me all about Sophie. I want her to trust me.

"She's two years old. She turns three in June."

"Oh so she's only got a couple months until her birthday. That's cool." I tell her.

"Yeah." After she says that there is an awkward silence and I try to think of something to say to her.

"Well we should be going and leave you two be." She says as she starts to stand.

"Wait! The kids are having fun so how about we just let them play and you tell me more about yourself. I've been trying to give you space but I can't do it anymore." I blurt out by accident. She has this weird look on her face before she just shakes her head at me.

"You've been avoiding me. I haven't seen you all week."

_So she did notice that I wasn't around._ I think to myself.

"I didn't want to pressure you so I figured if I give you space you will relax and then give me a chance."

"Okay we can talk, but can we sit close to the kids? I don't like to let Sophie out of my sight."

"That's no problem. Right here is perfect." I tell her. She just shakes her head a bit at me but has a smile on her face.

"You can be persistent in person can't you?" she asks me.

"That's why I wanted to give you space. I can't seem to help it around you." I say and smile at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**AN: So I'm back from visiting my family. It was a needed trip that's got me thinking about moving back to be with my family.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Rosalie and I kinda just sat in silence for a little while, not really knowing what to talk about. I was hoping that she would start so I knew where to start.

"So, I know I told you my full name so what is yours?" I decided to ask her.

"Don't you already know it?" she chuckled at me.

"I know your first and last but not your middle so no I don't know your full name." I smirk back at her.

"Ok that's true. My full name is Rosalie Lillian Hale." She tells me.

"Okay. Next question, why are you stripping?" I try.

"Not answering that one, it's too personal." She shot at me.

"So how about you just start telling me things that are not that personal so I can get to know you a lot better."

"Okay. So as I said my full name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, I'm 23 years old, as you can see I have a two year old daughter named Sophie Lynn Hale, I was born in California, and I went to the University of San Diego for Law." She tells.

"So how did you end up in Houston then?" I wanted to ask a completely different question but I figured that she wouldn't answer it so I went with this one instead.

"I had a falling out with my family and just ended up here and never left. The city has grown on me over the past couple of years and this has been Sophie's only home so I've stayed."

"Well I'm glad you decided to stay. I don't think I would have met you otherwise." I tell her and it looks like she is blushing.

"Well we have to get going." She tells me.

"Wait, I have one more question. Will you go on that date with me now that we know each other a little better?" I ask her. It looks like she is really considering it and keeps me in suspense for what feels like forever.

"Yeah I will, just tell me when." She replies.

"Awesome, how is tomorrow night at about 7 for you? Alice and Vic are picking Stevie up that afternoon." I tell her. _At least they will pick him up in the afternoon once I call them and tell them. _I think to myself. Usually when I keep Stevie he doesn't get picked up until that night but I think that they will understand this change of plans.

"That shouldn't be a problem; I just have to call my babysitter to see if she can come watch Sophie."

"Perfect! Here, put your number in my phone and I'll do the same so if something comes up with one of us the other won't be left hanging." I tell her as I hand her my iPhone.

"Okay then, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You certainly will." I smile at her as I reply.

As Rosalie and Sophie walked away from me all I could do was stare at them and imagine a future with them. Maybe there was a reason that I met Rosalie when I did, and maybe fate was playing a big role in my life to give me what I want.

"Well little man, what are we going to do with the rest of our day?" I asked Stevie even though he couldn't give me a real answer me back. Sometimes it's just nice to talk and not have anyone answer back with coherent talk.

We ended up spending a little more time at the park just swinging and enjoying the outside. The thing I love about Texas is that it gets warm sooner and it's not really ever that cold like Washington was. After the park I decided that we should head home so I packed up our stuff and started walking. Along the way I stopped so I could eat and feed Stevie. I can't cook to save my life so restaurants whether it's fast food or not are my saving grace.

I decided to stop at Macaroni Grill for dinner, because let's face it, macaroni and cheese is the best dinner ever. So I ordered three kid's meal macaroni and cheeses because I love to eat and the kid's meal doesn't have enough. I love that Stevie is so well behave, it makes watching him so much easier.

After we left the restaurant, I was heading back to my apartment when I remembered that I needed to call Alice and tell her that they needed to pick Stevie up earlier than they usually do so that I can get everything ready for my date.

"Hey, is everything ok with Stevie?" Alice answers the phone. She always assumes the worse when I have Stevie and I call them.

"Everything's fine here. I was just calling to see if you and Vic could pick up Stevie tomorrow afternoon instead of tomorrow night?" I asked her.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Can I ask why we are deviating from the usual here?"

"Oh um I may have a date tomorrow night." I tell her hoping that she won't ask any more questions, but of course this is Alice that I'm talking to here.

"A date you say. With who? What are you guys going to do?" She questions me.

"With Rosalie. I saw her at the park today when I took Stevie. We got talking and I asked her again to go out with me since we got to know each other a little better and she accepted. I have no idea what we are going to do yet, I haven't gotten that far yet." I answer her.

"Ok we will be over at one tomorrow and if you still don't have the date figured out then we will help you out." Alice tells me.

"Alright sounds good. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Give Stevie a kiss for me. Bye."

When we got back to my apartment, Harlie and Tigger were excited to see us. I took Stevie out of his stroller and let him roam around the living room to his toys. I decided that I should sit down and figure out where I was going to take Rosalie on our date. As I was sitting on my laptop I got a call from my dog walker saying that she wasn't going to be able to come over tomorrow but her sister would come over to take the dogs out if I wanted her to. I told her not to worry about it and that I was going to be home most of the day anyways.

I could have sworn that I sat and stared at my laptop for hours when in reality it was maybe a half hour trying to figure out what to do for this date. I haven't tried so hard to make a great date in a while.

I finally decided that instead of trying to find a really nice fancy place to take Rosalie to dinner I decided that the Cheesecake Factory would probably be a good compromise. It's not too fancy so I don't look like I'm trying to show off or anything but it's still a nice place and I think that she would enjoy it, I just couldn't figure out what to do after dinner.

Once I got everything at the restaurant straight, I looked at the clock and realized that it was time for Stevie to go to bed. When I looked over at him, it looked like he was fighting sleep so he could play some more. I picked him up and put him in his play pen so I could take the dogs outside one more time. _I really need to check on the status of my house so my dogs can have a yard to run in_. I think to myself.

Once I'm back inside, I get Stevie dressed for bed and lay him down in the spare bedroom. The room is basically his own room in my apartment. He has his own bed and everything in there, so I laid him down on his bed and he was asleep almost instantly. I trudged down to my room and saw the dogs already in there. I go to my bathroom to shower and get ready for bed myself.

When I'm done with my shower and I'm dressed, I give Harlie her seizure pill and climb into bed. Once I'm situated and turn the TV I try to roll over and go to sleep but sleep doesn't come easy to me. I'm too nervous and excited for my date to be able to just sleep.

Around 8 o'clock the next morning I heard Stevie moving around in his room so I knew it was time to get up. Once I got Stevie out of his room I placed him into his play pen in the living room so I could take the dogs out. When I came back inside, I fed the dogs and went into the kitchen to feed me and Stevie.

After breakfast, I just sat around the apartment and played with Stevie until Alice and Victoria arrived around noon.

"Hey, how was y'alls weekend together?" I asked them.

"It was what we needed after a family vacation." Laughed Victoria.

"So, what do you have planned for your date?" Alice asked. Of course she was going to jum straight into that talk.

"I know that I'm taking her to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner but I'm not sure what to do after dinner." I tell her.

"Do you at least have an idea on what you want to do?" Victoria asked me.

"I'm thinking that we can just go ice skating in the mall and then just walk around so we can talk some more but I don't know for sure."

"That's a good idea if you don't come up with anything else." Alice smiled at me.

I decided to text Rosalie to see if we were still on for the night. She replied that we were and I got her address so I could pick her up.

When 5 o'clock hit, I decided to start getting ready. I showered, dried my hair and put it up into a ponytail. I threw on a pair of boxer briefs and go to my closet to figure out what to wear. All I really had was jeans and band shirts, but I wanted to look nice. I decided to wear another pair of my Ralph Lauren Polo jeans and my Polo boots. The one thing I couldn't figure out what shirt to wear. I ended up going with a black tank top with a black and grey button up over it but with the buttons mostly done.

By the time I am ready I only have 45 minutes to get to Rosalie's place on time and I wanted to be a little early. Alice, luckily, knew I would be running late and picked up some flowers for me to give Rosalie.

I ran outside to the parking garage, jumped into my mustang, and headed towards Rosalie's place hoping that I wouldn't mess this up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**AN: So I think this may be my longest chapter yet. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I appreciate it a lot. I didn't think I was going to get as many as I have, so thank you.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

As I pull up to Rosalie's home, I take a deep breath and try to relax for a minute. That was the main reason that I wanted to be a little early. I look over at the passenger seat and grab the flowers so I can head upstairs. Once I reach her door I almost chicken out of knocking, but I take another deep breath and knock. I hear something that sounds like someone tripping and stumbling and try to contain a small chuckle. Soon after a nervous looking Rosalie opens the door.

"Hey" She says to me.

"Hi. These are for you." I hand her the flower, which are stargazer lilies.

"They are beautiful and they are my favorite type of flower. How did you know?" she asked me.

"It was just a lucky guess. Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah, just let me double check with the sitter really fast." She tells me as she turns around. "You can come inside; you don't have to stand in the doorway."

After she tells me that, I step fully into her apartment and close the door behind me. I follow the sound of her voice and see she is in the kitchen. Her apartment is small but at least it is in a safe part of town; I was worried about that.

"Hey I remember you." I hear a voice say to me. I look down and see Sophie looking up at me.

"And I remember you. How are you sweetheart?" I ask her as I squat down to her level.

"I'm okay. Did you bring the baby with you?"

"You mean Stevie?" I asked her. She nodded her head at me. "He's with his mommies. I was just watching him." I tell her.

"Oh." She looked a little sad not to see Stevie with me. "What's your name?" she asked me.

"I'm Bella. What is your name?"

"Sophie."

"Well Sophie, maybe the next time I watch Stevie you and your mom can meet us at the park and you two can play together, but it's up to your mom ok?" I tell her. As soon as the words leave my mouth she brightens up and surprises me by giving me a hug.

While Sophie is hugging me, Rosalie walks in with a smile on her face.

"Are you ready to go?" She asks me.

"Yeah, whenever you are." I said as I stood up.

"Okay, I want you to behave for Sarah like you always are." Rosalie said to Sophie as she got down to her level.

"Why can't I come with you Mommy?" Sophie asked Rosalie.

"Because this time is just for Mommy; so maybe the next time we see Bella she will have Stevie and we can go on that play date that Bella was talking about, is that okay?"

"Okay. I love you Mommy."

"I love you too sweetie. I'll see in the morning okay and when I get home I'll come check on you." Rosalie tells Sophie. She gives her a hug and kiss and stands up.

"Bye Bella." I hear Sophie yell as she runs off. All I do I laugh as we turn to leave the apartment. We walk silently down the stairs and to my car. When we reach it I can see the look of awe on Rosalie's face.

"How did you find a car like this?" She asked me. I just looked over at her and smirked.

"What do you mean find it? I restored it myself." I informed her. "Come on, I know you don't want to be away from Sophie for too long." I tell her as I grab her hand a pull her closer to my car. _There goes that weird tingle again._ When we got to the car I opened the door for her and helped her inside. Once she was seated, I shut the door and ran around to the driver's side and got in myself. The drive to the Galleria didn't take too long and was made in mostly silence, though it was not uncomfortable or awkward. Rosalie looked like she was still in shock over my car, which I thought was funny.

When we pulled up to the Galleria, I headed towards the Cheesecake Factory. Instead of fighting for a spot, I just let valet park my car, but tell the guy that I'll throw in some extra money if he takes extra special care of my baby. What can I say, I love my car.

I walk over to the other side of the car, take Rosalie's hand and we head inside.

"Reservation for Swan please." I tell the hostess when we reach the stand. I can see her running her eyes up and down my form. I look over at Rosalie to try to see her reaction and I can see her scowling at the hostess.

"Okay, right this way." The hostess says trying to sound seductive.

We follow her to the table and whole way there, the girl is swaying her hips back and forth.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." She says with a smirk and a wink my way.

"Well that was rude." Rosalie states as soon as the hostess walks away.

"Yeah, but let's not let her ruin the night, okay?" I ask her.

"Alright."

"Have you ever been here before?" I ask her.

"No, but I've been wanting to try it." She tells me.

"Hi, my name is Tyler and I'll be you server. What can I get you to drink?" the waiter pops up out of nowhere and is staring awfully hard at Rosalie. _Okay I don't like this._ I think to myself.

"I want a sweet tea." I say kinda rudely. Rosalie just gives me a weird look.

"Can I have a root beer please?" she asks kindly.

"I can give you whatever you like." The waiter states towards Rosalie. _This is going to be a long night._

"Do you know what you want to eat, any appetizers or anything?" he says still staring at Rosalie and I see him slowly checking her out. _Does he not see me sitting right here!_

"No we need a few minutes." I tell him while glaring at him. Rosalie agrees that she needs a few minutes and tells the waiter so. When he is gone she just shakes her head at me and starts looking over the menu.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Why were you rude to him? He was just trying to be nice." She says to me.

"He was checking you out and I'm sitting right here."

"No he wasn't."

"Yes he was and then on top of that he wouldn't stop looking at you like you were something to eat, even when I was ordering."

"So you were jealous then." She states while smirking at me.

"And you were too when the hostess was doing the same thing. I saw the look on your face." I tell her smirking right back at her.

"Okay, so we were both jealous of something and we will leave it at that. So do you bring all your dates here?" she tries to say jokingly, but I can see it in her eyes that she seriously wants to know.

"No. I don't date too often. She has to catch my eye somehow and not many women have." I tell her. "How often do you date?" I ask.

"Um…this is actually my first date since Sophie was born." She tells me looking embarrassed.

"You shou-"

"Here are your drinks and are you ready to order?" the waiter interrupts me.

I look at Rosalie and ask if she's ready. When she nods her head I decide to start ordering.

"Can I have the Spicy Crispy Chicken Sandwich?" I try to say as politely as I could.

"Okay and what can I get for you sweetheart?" he asks Rosalie.

"Can I get the California Cheesesteak please?" Rosalie orders.

"Okay, I'll get this out to as soon as possible." The waiter says with another wink at Rosalie. I think she saw it this time because she just had a look of disbelief on her face. I wanted to say I told you so really badly, but I hold back and just smirk at her.

"Alright I see what you mean now." Rosalie smiles at me.

"So as I was saying, you shouldn't be embarrassed about not dating after Sophie was born. May I ask why you didn't?"

"I just never felt a connection with anyone before now." She tells me.

"Well I feel honored now. Have you ever dated a woman before?"

"Yeah, I dated a couple in secret. I knew I was attracted to women, but I also knew that my parents wouldn't approve so I kept it a secret. When I was dating Sophie's father, everyone was happy until I got pregnant. When that happened my life kind of came crashing down on me."

"Does the father know about Sophie?" I wanted to ask about this yesterday but held back. Now that we are actually on a date, I hope that it is okay to ask.

"Yea he does. His parents had him transfer schools soon after and I haven't heard from him since."

"Are you scared that he may try to come after her?" I ask her to try to find where she is with all this. If this all works out and I am part of their lives I need to know what I'm up against here.

"Sometimes. I mean I'm more worried that they are going to use my stripping against me." She replies sadly.

"So from what I'm understanding here is that you come from a family that abandoned you when you found out that you were pregnant and you have a baby daddy out there that isn't and hasn't helped you at all. Because of all this, you had to drop out of school and wound up in Houston. At least since some time after Sophie was born, you have been stripping to help pay your bills right?"

"Pretty much yeah. It's not like I enjoy have men touch and grab me. That's why I really wanted to get into your club. You have guys that actually take care of us and watch out for us."

"Yeah we had visited clubs that were to lacking and we wanted to have a nice place where everyone can have a good time but not at the expense of the girls working. Have you tried contacting your family?" I asked.

When she is about to answer, the waiter comes over with our food.

"Here is your food. Is there anything else you need?" the waiter asks while laying his and on Rosalie's shoulder and leaning a little too close to her. I see her lean away from him and I'm about to say something to him when Rosalie beats me to it.

"Yes, you can remove your hand from me to begin with. Secondly, can't you see I'm on a date here. It's just rude to be trying to hit on me when you can clearly see we are here together." She snaps at him. I'm just sitting there in shock through this. I knew she could stand up for herself but she just being more forceful than I was expecting.

"I just thought that you would like to know that you had a chance with a real man." He smirks at her. I can see her face turn red and decide to step in before this gets any worse. I stand up and realize that I'm taller than he is. I can't help but chuckle at this and when he hears me he turns to try to glare at me.

"Listen, as you can clearly see she is a beautiful woman and if she wanted to go on a date with a man, she could but she is here with me and I don't need you ruining our night. Now you can either get me another waiter over here and not disturb us again or you can get your manager over here and we can talk it out with him." I tell him. I see him gulp when he really looks at me, but I can see in his eyes that he is going to try to stand his ground.

"You don't scare me and I'm going to leave you alone. She needs to know what she is missing." _Wow! I haven't run into an asshole like this in loooong time._ I think to myself. At this point though, I am beyond pissed off. I uncross my arms and my hands curl into fists. All I wanted was a perfect night so that she will see me again but I can't even have that.

Before I know it I'm really in the guy's face and I know I'm about to explode when two things happen at once. I feel Rosalie grab my arm to try and calm me down and I see the manager come up to us. I start to calm as soon as I feel Rosalie and I smirk when I see who the manager is.

"Hey Bella! What's going on here?" Carlisle asks. See Carlisle is not only a good friend of mine, but his wife Esme is also one of my dancers.

"Nothing much Carlisle, just trying to set your employee here straight." I tell him while I shake his hand.

"What was he doing this time?" From the way Carlisle said this, it isn't the first time that he has had trouble with Tyler.

"Oh you know, apparently my date here needs to know that she has a chance with a real man and doesn't need to be on a date with me." I inform him. The whole time Tyler looks scared.

"Well this is definitely not the first complaint that I have had about him. Tyler go wait in my office for me." Carlisle tells the waiter. Tyler looks like he wants to argue, but one look at Carlisle lets him know not to argue.

"I'm sorry about that Bella. I'll give you your meal for free if you want." He tells me, but I just shake my head.

"Don't worry about it man. I don't want you to get in trouble with your boss over this." I tell him.

"Are you sure? At least let me give you some free desert. It will make me feel better." He says to me with his puppy dog face. For as long as I've known Carlisle he has known that I can't say no to that face.

"Alright desert for free." I laugh with him.

"Well I'm going to get you a new waiter over here and deal with the mess sitting in my office. I've been waiting a good reason to fire him. If you guys need anything else just let me know."

"Alright, see you later." I tell him.

"So back to my question, have you tried contacting your family?" I ask Rosalie once we have sat down and started eating.

"No, I haven't. I've wanted to but I just don't have the courage to do so." She tells me sadly.

"Well maybe we can work on that later." I reply with a small smile hoping to cheer her up some.

Once we are done with dinner we get our free cheesecake and talk some more. She tells me what it was like growing up in California and I tell her about how much of a difference living in a big city was for me compared to Forks.

After a little while longer I decide that it's time to take to the next part of the date.

"Where are we going?" she asks when I tell there is another part.

"It's a surprise." I tell her.

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope just enjoy the walk there." I smile at her hoping that she likes the next part.

**AN 2: Yeah, I decided to split the date into two parts. We will get to know more about Bella in the next chapter though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back. Sorry about the delay. My brother's puppy is being a pain and he is back in North Carolina for a month so it's not been working out too well for me. But luckily Tuesday meant payday for me so I was able to get a new computer charger. I'll be back to posting on Thursdays starting next week but I wanted to get this posted today instead of waiting until Thursday.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I know that it is about a 10 minute walk to the water wall from the Cheesecake Factory. I can tell that Rosalie doesn't know where we are going, so I know I made the right choice in take her here. I don't think that there will really be anybody here and to see it at night makes it more romantic. I have a small surprise set up there as well. It was silent for the first part of the walk and then Rosalie started to talk.

"Okay, so tell me more about yourself." She says.

"Alright as you know I'm 24 and I've lived in Houston for about five years now. Jasper, Alice, and I moved to Texas about a month after graduation. We were living with Jasper's parents but they found out that the three of us were gay and kicked us out. We came to Houston and haven't left since."

"Why did you leave your hometown though?" She asked me.

"We all wanted a change of scenery. Jasper missed home and Alice and I wanted to try something new. We grew up in Forks and even though I knew who she was we didn't start actually hanging out until we started working together. Jasper had moved to Forks to live with his aunt and uncle. He was getting into trouble in Texas so his parents shipped him off. I met him through work as well and we all just clicked. We had our group and ran the high school. I knew when I graduated that I didn't want to go to college, but I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. Jasper was getting homesick after being in Forks for three years so he suggested that we all move to Texas. My parents were alright with it, so we went." I tell her.

"So your car, did you do the work or what?"

"My dad and I rebuilt it together. I've always had a love for mustangs and when my dad's friend just gave him this run down almost shell of a car. When I saw the car I started to ask my dad about it and when I was old enough he let me start helping him. I have to say that if this business didn't work out, I probably would have become a mechanic." I tell her.

"So you and your parents are close then?" Rosalie asks me with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah we are. Here we are." I was going to elaborate but we got to the water wall.

Rosalie's expression was priceless when she saw the blanket and little tea light candles around it. I know it wasn't much but it was what I could come up with. She seemed to like it and so that made me happy.

"This is beautiful. How did you get them to let you do this?" she asked me.

"I know a few people around here." I smiled at her.

"No body's ever done anything like this for me."

"Well it's my pleasure. Come on let's go sit and eat this cheesecake." I grab her hand and we walk over to the blanket and sit down. I pull out our cheesecake and we start eating.

"So were your parents accepting of you being a lesbian from the beginning?" she asked me.

"Yeah, they had no problems. We had been through a lot already and that was just one other thing." I tell her.

"So do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child. My parents had trouble conceiving me in the first place and they just weren't able to have another kid." I tell her. "Do you have any siblings?" I ask her.

"Yeah I have an adopted sister and a brother, both younger. My brother James doesn't talk to me either, but my sister Angela, we still keep in contact even though my parents don't know about it. Why did you decide to open a strip club?"

"Jasper, Alice, and I were working at Taco Bell here and I had been to a few strip clubs here, but there weren't really any good ones that caught my eye and Jasper couldn't find any to catch his eye either. Things were getting bad at work so we started looking into it and finally got it going. Then once we got the first one going we went and opened up the male strip clubs for women and gay men. It has worked out really well for us all. Alice met Victoria and Jasper met Edward, who is a bartender at the male club."

"Do you often date your strippers?" she asked. I have been waiting for this question to come up.

"No. I have had offers but I always turn them down." I tell her. I didn't want her to think that I just around dating random strippers.

"You mentioned something about having two dogs. What are their names?" she asked next.

"The oldest is Tigger and she is 13 years old. The other is Harlie and she 8 years old."

"What breeds are they?"

"Tigger is a lab Shepard mix and Harlie is a black lab. They are rescue dogs."

"I noticed that you had tattoos on your arms, do you have them anywhere else?" she asked me.

"Maybe, maybe not. You might find out one day." I smirk at her. She just laughs at me which I take as a good sign. "Yeah I have a lot of tattoos hidden under my clothes."

"What is the meaning to this one?" she asks pointing to the music sleeve on my arm.

"I love music; it's one of the things that relaxes me the most. I can sit at home and play my guitar and just chill. I have music lyrics that has some meaning to me mixed in with different music symbols but revolves around the saying 'Music is the art of thinking with sounds.'" I tell her. All the while she is running her finger around my arm around the tattoo. My arm is just tingling from her touch and it feels surprisingly good.

"It's almost 10 o'clock and I told my friend that we would be gone by then. Are you ready to head back?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I need to get back home anyways." She tells me.

"May I ask why you don't work on one of our busiest nights?" I ask her. it has been bugging me that she doesn't want to work on the night that she could make the most money.

"I want to get Sophie use to me working Monday through Friday and me being home on the weekend." She tells me as we start walking back to my car.

"That makes sense."

"Are we just leaving the blanket and stuff behind?"

"Oh yeah I have someone coming to clean it up for me." I tell her. We spend the rest of the walk in silence. I finally get the courage up to grab her hand and hold it for the rest of the walk.

When we reach my car, I unlock it and open her door for her. When I get into the car Rosalie turns and looks at me.

"How did you get your keys back from the valet?" she asks.

"Oh I brought my spare with me and just told him to leave the key in the glove box for me." I told her.

"You just had all your bases covered didn't you?" she smiles at me as she says this.

"I wanted everything to be perfect for you." I tell her.

We spend the rest of the car ride back to her place in silence. Once we are in front of her building, I park and run around the car to open her car door. I take her hand and walk her to her door. Once we reach it, she pulls out her keys and turns to look at me.

"I had a really good time tonight." She says.

"Me too. I was kinda hoping you would like to go out again sometime?" I ask her nervously.

"I would like that a lot." She tells me.

"Okay just let me know when a good day would be for you."

After that we kinda just stand there looking at each other. My eyes travel from her eyes to her lips and back again.

"May I give you a goodnight kiss?" I ask. I don't want to push her but I want to kiss her so bad.

"I would like that." She tells me and I start to lean in. She meets me halfway and when our lips connect, I can't help but let my eyes close. Her lips are so soft against mine and I can feel those damn tingles travel all over. The kiss starts off slowly, and what I had planned to be a chastised kiss turns into more as I feel her tongue run along my bottom lip asking permission to enter. I open my mouth and her tongue slips in and starts to fight with mine for dominance. I let her win and we continue to kiss until her babysitter opens the door and interrupts us. We pull back panting and look at the babysitter. She has a surprised and apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry. I heard some noises and wanted to see what was going on."

"No it's ok Sarah. I need to go inside anyways. I'll be right there." Rosalie tells her and turns back to me.

"I'm sorry about that, but I do need to go in there and let Sarah go home." She tells me but it looks like she doesn't want me to leave. _Score._

"It's okay. At least I get to see you tomorrow at work." I smile at her.

"Yeah, just don't treat me any different from the other girls please." She begs me.

"I won't. I promise. Honestly, if something happened to where it needed to be handle at the club with you, Alice would be the one to deal with it just like I deal with anything that has to do with Victoria, not that there ever has been. We are pretty laid back bosses if you haven't noticed."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight." She says to me with a quick peck to my lips.

"Goodnight." I tell her. With a big smile on my face I turn to leave once she is inside her apartment. Tonight went way better than I thought it would and she agreed to go on another date with me. I get back downstairs and jump in my car and head home looking forward to see Rosalie tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**AN: So I decided to update early since it was done.**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

The next week at work was probably the hardest that I've had since I opened the club. I was trying really hard to treat Rosalie like the other girls in the club but I hadn't heard from her so by Wednesday I was so impatient that I had her come up to my office.

"So this is where you hide out?" Rosalie asked once she was in my office.

"Yea, I can still keep an eye on the club from up here but everyone knows not to come in here."

"So what can I do for you?" She asked me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, I'm a very impatient person and I haven't heard from you. So I was wondering if you want to go out with me again this weekend." I ask her trying to cover up my nerves.

"Well, I can't this weekend and that's what has taken me so long. I was trying to find a babysitter, but my usual two are busy this weekend." She tells me with a sad smile.

"That's alright. It seems we have to actually plan this out a little in advance. So find out if next weekend would be alright, okay?" I tell her.

"Alright. Did you need anything else?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I had a feeling I would get the answer of you not being able to go out so I'm bring dinner here tonight." I tell her.

"No don't do that. I have to work anyways." She tries to argue.

"That's why it will be ready after you are done on stage."

"And if someone wants a private dance?" she questions me.

"Let me take of that." I smirk at her.

"Don't do anything special please. I told you I want to be treated like everyone else."

"And I thought I could do that, but I can't. No one will know and if anything I'll bring it back to you and say that you ordered it. I just want to sit and talk to you."

"Okay, just come get me when it's here or send someone back to get me." She caves.

"Thank you." I tell her with a toothy grin.

I decided to just order some pizza and sent Emmett out to get it for me. When he came back we hung out for a little bit while he ate a few slices. Once he was done I sent him back down to watch the club. When Rosalie's set was done, I sent Emmett to get Rosalie for me. He looked like he wanted to ask why since she was already up here once, but I shook my head at him telling him not to question it.

I hear a knock on my door a few minutes later and I let Rosalie into my office.

"So I didn't know what you liked on your pizza so I got one cheese and one pepperoni pizza."

"That is perfect I like both of those actually."

As we sat and ate our pizza, we talked more about ourselves. I told her about being picked on as a little kid in school and how my dad taught me how to defend myself. That being able to defend myself gave me a confidence that I didn't have before. I told her that my father is the chief of police of our town and my mom is the kindergarten teacher. She told me more about her adoptive sister and how she is graduating in June and how she wished she could be there for it. I told her that Jasper, Alice, and I were thinking about taking our business to another state to start expanding it more. We didn't even know that the club was closed until Alice and Victoria started knocking on the door and just barged in. They looked shocked to see Rosalie there and that was when we realized how close we were sitting to each other on the couch.

"I was wondering where you ran off to after you turn on stage was done." Victoria said looking at Rosalie. Rosalie looked terrified at being caught upstairs and sitting so close to me.

"I told this wasn't a good idea." Rosalie stated looking panicked. I just glared at Victoria while trying to calm down Rosalie.

"Calm down Rosalie, I've known that you and Bella had a thing since she met you. This is Alice, my wife by the way." Victoria tells Rosalie and I can see her relax beside me so I grab her hand to hold it.

"It's so great to finally meet you. Bella hasn't stopped talking about you since she met you. You are so beautiful. Oh we should go shopping sometime soon." Alice rattled off to Rosalie who looked shell shocked.

"Alice slow down before you burn her out before you get to take her shopping." I tell Alice.

"As you can see Alice is energetic for no reason." I laugh.

"Well I do need to get home so Sarah can get home and into bed." Rosalie tells me.

"Okay, can you guys give us a minute please?" I ask Victoria and Alice. They nodded and tell me that they will meet me downstairs.

"So we have a few minutes before everyone is actually gone. Do you have all your stuff?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I made it look like I was leaving and that Emmett was escorting me out. I just hope no one saw me come up here." Rosalie told me.

We sat in silence for a little bit before I got the courage to just lean over and kiss her. She didn't respond for a few beats and I started to worry that I should have asked first but then her lips started to move with mine. The tingles are back in full force just like the first time. This time though I run my tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission to enter which she grants. Our tongues fight for dominance again and I let her win again. Our kiss keeps heating up more and more and the next thing I know Rosalie is straddling my lap and has her hands gripping at the hairs on the back of my neck. My hands automatically go and grab her ass and she starts to grind down on my lap. As she does this I start to feel my friend down below stirring and I start to worry. I haven't told Rosalie about that part of me yet and I don't want to freak her out yet.

I decide to flip us over so she is below me and scoot down so that she is grinding on my stomach. I then start to move down from her lips to her neck, just slowly kissing every inch of skin that I could reach. I can hear her panting as I start to suck on the skin of her neck. Before I get the chance to leave a mark though, Rosalie is pulling my head back up to her lips.

"We have to stop. I've got to get home." Rosalie breathes out.

"Okay." I say pulling away and sitting back on the couch trying to hide the bulge in my pants. Rosalie stands up and starts to walk out until she realizes that I'm not following her.

"Are you coming?" she asks me.

"Yeah, just give me and minute. I'll meet you downstairs." I tell her.

She gives me a look but leaves anyway. I sit on the couch for another minute collecting myself and then lock up my office to leave.

We did the same thing almost every night for about the next month and a half. We were able to go out on that date. We also met at the park with Alice, Victoria, and Stevie so the kids could play, but we always got together in my office for dinner and to talk at least twice a week if not more often.

My group of friends also accepted Rosalie seamlessly. They all got to know her and Sophie and we were starting to look at that little girl like we do Stevie. Rosalie was surprised to learn that Emmett was so close to us. We all told her that we had met Emmett when we were hiring security and we all just clicked. She was also surprised at how much of a kid Emmett was himself.

I finally got the courage up to tell Rosalie about my extra part when she noticed how I always kept her away from that area. I had never seen Rosalie take control and demand anything before then. That was a scary moment for me. I've never been afraid of a girl finding out until I met Rosalie.

_Flashback_

"_Okay that's it!" Rosalie says after she stopped one of our make out sessions in my office. We were on my couch again._

"_What's wrong?" I ask, not having any idea why she stopped._

"_Why do you always move your body further down? Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." She nearly shouts at me. Talk about a mood killer. I get off of her and walk over to my desk and lean against it. I didn't want to be near her if this went bad._

"_I haven't told you everything about myself." I start, which was a bad idea._

"_I knew you were hiding something. This was just too good to be true, that you were too good to be true." She states shaking her head as she tries to gather her stuff to leave._

"_Wait don't leave! Let me explain what it is before you storm out on me." I yell. She stops gathering her things and turns towards me. It looks like she may start crying any minute but tries to keep a mask of indifference up._

"_Thank you. It's not anything running through your mind I can guarantee that. Remember when I told you that my parents didn't have any problem with me being a lesbian and that we had already been through a lot as it was?" I ask her. She gives a slight nod but doesn't say anything. "Well, the whole a lot thing is why they were okay with it. You see when I was born I was born with an abnormality." _Why can't I just say it?_ I think to myself._

"_You see, I was born with a penis." There I said it and she is looking at me like I've lost my mind. "I didn't want you to find out by us making out, I wanted to actually tell you myself, but I kept chickening out because I didn't know how you wou-" My rambling was cut off by Rosalie pressing her lips to mine._

"_Don't scare me like that again. I thought you were going to tell me you were married or some shit like that." Rosalie tells me._

"_So you are okay with this?" I ask her, needing to know that she truly was serious._

"_Yeah, I'm okay."_

_End flashback._

So here we are at the beginning of June getting ready to celebrate Sophie's third birthday. Her birthday was the third but since that day fell on a Monday I convinced Rosalie to celebrate it on that Saturday. Rosalie didn't really want to make a big deal out of Sophie's birthday because she didn't have much money to spend on it and she said that Sophie didn't have any family to celebrate with. That was when I pointed out that Sophie had me, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Victoria, and Stevie to celebrate with now. That was the first time that I saw Rosalie cry. I convinced Rosalie to let me pay for the party so that she could get the gift she wanted to for Sophie. She finally agreed so here I am on a Wednesday at a party store trying to find the perfect decorations for Sophie with Alice. I figured that she would be a big help.

"So what does she like?" Alice asked me.

"Typical girl stuff you know. I was thinking something with princesses on it." I tell her.

"That's perfect. Do you know which one is her favorite?"

"Nope." I say popping the "p".

"Okay so we will get things with all of them on it and the same goes for the cake which is where we are going next." Alice tells me.

After all the party shopping is done, Alice and I got to lunch at a Mexican restaurant that we love.

"So how is the construction on your house coming along?" Alice asks me.

"It's finished actually. I want to move in by the end of the month. They are finishing up the yard now." I tell her.

"What do they have to do?"

"Just put up the fences. The pool is installed, but I want a fence around it and then I want part of the back yard fenced so the dogs can run freely."

After lunch is done, we both go our separate ways. I wasn't going to the club tonight so I just went home to chill and relax for the night. I knew Saturday was going to be fun but tiring at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**AN: Surprise! I got this done and decided to post. What can I say; I suck at keeping a schedule. It's a good thing that I don't make my schedule at work. So this is my longest chapter yet. The some smut in here. This is my first time writing something like that so I'm kinda nervous about it. I put lines where I would consider it starts and ends so if you don't want to read it, you can skip over it.**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

So today is Saturday and we are at the park setting up for Sophie's birthday party. I had gotten a surprising call Thursday from none other than Rosalie's sister. Apparently she has decided to go to college at Rice University to study Bioengineering. Angela found out the name of the place where Rosalie worked and called to ask me if I could give Rosalie the next four days off. I told her that I would give Rosalie Saturday through Monday off and she was happy about it. I decided to tell her about Sophie's birthday party so she could surprise Rosalie there and she told me that she would come.

It's just me, Alice, Victoria, and Stevie at the park right now. Victoria is watching Stevie as Alice and I set everything up. I'm hoping that Rosalie won't be mad at me for inviting her sister; she did say that they talk and get along so I don't see a problem.

Two o'clock finally comes around and everyone is here, including Carlisle and Esme who I was hoping would be able to show up. Sophie was so excited about the decoration and she wanted to eat the cake right away. Rosalie finally got her distracted by telling her that she and Stevie could go on the swings. Alice walked over with them to watch the kids and Rosalie came over to table where I was sitting. I was sitting on the table top so she sat in the space between my legs on the bench.

"You still didn't have to do any of this for Sophie you know?" Rosalie starts again.

"And like I've told a million times, I don't mind doing things like this for her or for you." I explain again. I just want her to understand that I want to do things for them. I want to make sure that they are happy.

"I know, I know. I just don't want you to think that the only reason I want you around is because you have money. I just don't want people to start talking." She sighs out.

"The only people whose opinions matter, besides my parents, are all the people here today to celebrate that little girl over there. You and Sophie have become a part of this group over the last month and a half. Do you know what I did after you said that you would be my girlfriend?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "I called Alice and Jasper and told them and they were ecstatic for us. They know that I haven't really shown serious interest in anybody in a long time and they think you two are good for me."

"Okay, I'll stop." She smiles at me.

"Finally!" I shout and lean over to kiss her. We hear a throat clear behind us and I see Victoria standing there smirking at us.

"Bella someone is here asking for you." I give her a confused look and then it clicks in my head who is here. I almost forgot that I told Angela to hide and ask for me and I would bring Rosalie over to her.

"Come with me sweetheart, I have a surprise for you." I tell Rosalie as I get off the table and grab her hand for her to follow me behind the shelter with the tables.

"I don't want you to get mad at me for this. I didn't spend any money on this." I interrupt her before she can say anything knowing what she was going to say.

As we come around the building, I see Angela just standing there. You can tell she grown up a little bit from the pictures that Rosalie has. Her dark brown hair looks longer and her glasses are more stylish than the pictures show and seem to complement her dark eyes and tan complexion really well. Angela looks to be about 5'7" so she is a little shorter than Rosalie. She looks really nervous so I just smile at her. All of a sudden I feel Rosalie just stop so I turn to look at her to see her expression. I needed to know if I needed to run or not. I can see tears running down Rosalie's face as she lays her eyes on her sister that she hasn't seen in almost four years.

Next thing I know Rosalie drops my hand and runs over to her sister to hug her. _I think I did a good thing here._ I think to myself as I smile at them. I turn around to leave when I hear Rosalie stop me.

"Where do you think you're going?" she says to me.

"I was just going to go back to the party and give you guys some privacy." I tell her.

"Did you know about this?" she questions me.

"Maybe." I tell her with a smirk. "She called me and wanted to make sure you had Friday through Monday off. I told her I would give you Saturday through Monday off since I know you needed the money you make on Fridays and I decided to take a leap of faith and invite her here to surprise you."

"You shouldn't have done that." She said with a frown.

"I know but I couldn't help it. I knew you missed her and she was going to be here so why not. Just please don't be mad at me." I try to beg her.

"I'm not mad, a little upset yes, but not mad. You conspired with my sister so she could surprise me. Plus, she gets to meet her niece for the first time ever. So no, I'm not mad."

"Okay. I'm going to give you guys a few minutes to catch up, so I'm going to go check on Sophie." I get ready to turn to leave when I feel Rosalie grab my hand.

"Wait. Angela I want you to meet my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is my sister Angela." Rosalie introduces us.

"It's nice to official meet you Angela." I tell her.

"You too Bella, I was wondering who it was that Rosalie couldn't stop talking about." Angela laughs as she hugs me.

"So Rosalie couldn't stop talking about me huh." I say as I smirk at Rosalie. Rosalie just glared at us for a minute and then asked me to stay with her to get to know her sister better. Rosalie was ecstatic to find out that one her parents don't know where she is, two they are letting Angela out of the state and three Angela is going to be living in Houston to go to school.

Once Rosalie and Angela get caught up we all decide to go back to the party. Angela appeared to be nervous to meet her niece. As we came into sight of the swing set, Sophie saw us and bolted our way. She jumped into Rosalie's arms when she was in reach.

"Mommy where were you?" she asked Rosalie.

"I was talking to someone. I want you to meet her okay?"

"Okay."

"Sophie, this is your Aunt Angela, Angela this is your niece Sophie." Rosalie introduces them.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Sophie." Angela says to her.

"You're the lady in the pictures that Mommy has." Sophie points out. "Do you want to play with me?" Sophie asks Angela. At Rosalie's nod Angela agreed and they ran off to the jungle gym. Rosalie and I headed over to the other adults who had questioning looks on their faces.

"Who is that with Sophie?" Jasper asked what everyone was thinking.

"That would be my sister Angela. She just graduated high school and decided to go to school here in Houston so that we can see each other." Rosalie answered.

"I thought your parents disowned you though?" Jasper asked. Jasper and Rosalie had talked a lot about what it felt like to have your family disown you and they bonded over it.

"They did and my brother did, but Angela always stayed in contact with me. We haven't seen each other since my parents disowned me, but we talked a lot and she somehow convinced my parents to let her go to school at Rice."

After about thirty minutes of playing, Sophie was ready for her cake so we sang happy birthday to her and she blew out her candles. Next Sophie opened her presents. She got everything Disney Princess that you could think of from everyone, even Angela. I got the okay from Rosalie to get her a ride on 12 volt battery pink Barbie four wheeler for her. Rosalie got her a Disney Princess ride on 12 volt FJ Cruiser. To say she was ecstatic would be an understatement. By the time six o'clock came around, the kids were exhausted so we called it a day.

We packed up my car, since I picked Rosalie and Sophie up, and headed back over to Rosalie's place. Sophie fell asleep so Rosalie carried her upstairs while I started to grab stuff from the car. Once everything was upstairs, Rosalie invited me to stay while she got Sophie ready for bed. Once Sophie was bathed and in bed Rosalie sat down beside me and I wrapped my arm around her while she cuddled into my side.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, put whatever you want in." I tell her.

"Okay, can you go get us some drinks while I turn on the movie?" she asks me.

"What do you want to drink?" I ask on my way to the kitchen.

"Just grab me a soda please."

"Hey can I have one of these beers in here?"

"Yeah I bought them specifically for you." She smiles at me.

I grab her soda and my beer and head back to the living room where she has the movie ready to play; she decided to watch _Ted_. I decided to get comfortable, so kicked off my black DC shoes and started to move us around so that I was lying down on the couch with my back facing the back of the couch and Rosalie snuggled into my front. We lay like that until Rosalie turns around to look at me. Next thing I know she is kiss me and we start making out on her couch. She sits up, so I move under her so that she could straddle my waist and we keep kissing until we realize that the movie is over.

All of a sudden Rosalie stands up and grabs my hand so I can follow her. I'm kinda shocked when she leads me to her bedroom, pushes me down onto the edge of her bed and straddles my lap again. By this point I'm so hard that it's starting to hurt. She starts to grind into my lap again as I push my tongue into her mouth. _Man, she tastes like heaven._ I think to myself. My hands start to have a mind of their own as they start to travel up under her shirt to her breasts. I grab them both in my hands over her bra and start to knead the right one while I pinch her nipple on her left breast between my thumb and forefinger. She starts moaning into my mouth while we continue to kiss.

I get fed up with her shirt and start to just pull it off and she lets me. Once that is out of the way, I pick her up and put her against the pillows on her bed. She looks sexy as hell with her blond hair sprawled out under her, breathing heavy and violet eyes lidded with lust. She crocked her finger at me in a come hither manner and I couldn't help but oblige.

"Take your shirt off first." She tells me with a husky voice. I do as she says and I am left kneeling on the bed in my sports bra and jeans. I can see her eyes rake over by torso and see her linger on my tattoos.

I move so that I'm between her legs and can't help but start kissing her again. One of my arms is helping support my weight so that I don't crush Rosalie while my other hand is heading back to Rosalie's chest. As I grab her breast again, her moans get a little louder and I start really grinding into her cloth covered pussy. At the rate that we are going, I'm going to cum in my pants soon. I can feel a tightening in my lower belly that tells me that I'm close. Rosalie's breathing starts to pick up the harder I grind on her and her moans are only being kept quiet because of our kiss.

"Oh Bella, don't stop." Rosalie pants out. From the way her body is moving with mine and how her breathing has picked up, I would say that she was close to cumming to.

Her bra is in my way so I decide to pull the cups down and move my head down to encase her nipple in my mouth and I start sucking on it. Rosalie's hand moves to my head to keep me there and that seems to be the final straw for her. The next thing I know, Rosalie's body seizes up as she cums and I'm not far behind her as I release into my boxer briefs and I collapse on top of her.

When I have the energy to do so, I move from on top of Rosalie and lay on my back as she cuddles into my side.

"Was that okay or was is too much for you?" I suddenly realize that I may have pushed her too far.

"It was perfect. I would have stopped us if it was too much." She tells me. "Will you stay the night with me please?" she asks nervously.

"Yeah, I would love that. Just let me run down to my car to get my bag of spare clothes so I can get showered and changed before this mess completely dries." I tell her kinda bashfully.

"Okay. I'm going to get in the shower now and then you can have it when I'm done."

"Sounds good." I tell her while I put my shirt back on. As she is heading towards her bathroom, she suddenly stops and turns around to face me. I can see that she fixed her bra cup but she looks amazing standing there in her red bra and jeans.

"Wait, why do you have a bag of clothes in your car?" she asks.

"I keep spare clothes in there just in case I need to crash at some one's house. You never know what's going to happen." I smirk and wink at her. I can see a faint blush color her face as she turns to go into the bathroom.

"Hurry us baby." I hear her yell as I get ready to leave her room.

Once I get out of the shower, I suddenly get nervous. _What if Sophie sees me and starts to ask questions._ I think to myself. I decide to ask Rosalie when I get into the room.

When I walk out of the bathroom, I see Rosalie bending over getting something off the floor. I can feel another stirring down below but will it down. Rosalie is wearing these navy blue short shorts that show the bottoms of her ass cheeks when she is bent over and a black tank top. I'm wearing one of my black wife beaters and my boxer briefs. I can't help but ogle her ass and she must have felt my eyes on her because she looks behind her and catches me staring.

"Are you going to just stare at me all night or are you going to come to bed?" she asks smirking at me.

"I'm coming to bed. Just one question though. Do I need to be gone before Sophie gets up or is it okay if she sees me here?" I ask her.

"It's okay if she sees you. We haven't really hid our relationship from her and I don't want to start now." She starts as we climb into bed. When we are in bed, with me on my back and Rosalie cuddled into my side with my arm around her, she looks up at me and continues.

"I have never felt the way I do for you for anyone else. I feel like we are going somewhere and I can't wait to see where that is. I never thought that I would meet someone that not only accepts me, but accepts my daughter as well." She tells me with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh, don't cry. I care a lot about you and Sophie both and I know that I'm in this for the long haul and can't wait to take this journey with you." I tell.

I give her a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips and settle down into the bed. I tell Rosalie goodnight and wait until I hear her even breathing to know that she is asleep. I start to contemplate my feeling for Rosalie and realize that I'm falling in love with this woman and I'm starting to look at Sophie as my own daughter. I've only been dating this woman for two months, but I can't help it, she has made her way into my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**AN: Sort of a filler chapter here.**

**Chapter 9**

**RPOV**

These last two months have been amazing. I'm so happy that I gave Bella a chance. Our talk in the park that first day was refreshing. It was nice to talk to someone and not feel like they expect anything from me; to be able to relax and set the pace of the conversation was a nice change of pace for me.

Our first date was amazing. I learned so much about her and she stood up to that douchebag waiter. Then the little picnic at the water wall was a wonderful way to have dessert. Then the kiss at the end of the night, God I wish that Sarah didn't interrupt us. She is such an amazing kisser.

I can tell that Bella is trying to treat me like the other girls at the club and for the most part it is working. The other girls don't know anything besides Victoria and Esme of course. The late dinners with Bella in her office are great and it gives us the alone time that we want without having to worry about scheduling everything constantly. Victoria, Esme and Alice have become my best friends. We all love some of the same things, like shopping.

When Bella told me about her dick, to say I was shocked would be an understatement. The way she started that conversation scared me. I thought she was going to tell me she wasn't attracted to me or that she was in a relationship or something like that. I was already worrying about what could possibly be wrong. I think she thought that I didn't notice her moving away from me when we were making out, but how do you not notice that and when it goes on for a couple of weeks not think the worse. Compared to what was running through my mind what she said was a lot better, not that I would have ever guessed.

When Sophie's birthday came around, I fought tooth and nail against Bella paying for her birthday party. I was just going to do what I have done for the past two years which was basically just make dinner and have a small cake for Sophie but this year I was going to invite Bella to be there. When she pointed out to me that everyone wanted to be there like they do for Stevie, I panicked. I knew there was no way I could afford to pay for something like that unless I didn't give Sophie the gift I was planning. When Bella stepped in I was worried she would think that I was with her for her money but she fought me just as hard. Then when Angela showed up, I couldn't have been more surprised and excited. To find out that she was going to be able to go to school here in Houston and to know that I will be able to see her and she will be able to see her niece grow up now, there were just no words for it.

Then last night was amazing. I never thought that I would get this close to someone ever again; that I would trust someone enough, but with Bella it's almost like it's a no brainer. I surprised myself when I pulled her to the bedroom. Then the way that girl moves, it's indescribable, just no words. She seemed to know exactly what I needed to send me over the edge. I can't even imagine what having actual sex with her is going to be like. I was so glad that she had extra clothes in her car so she could stay with me. Sophie hasn't exactly asked any questions yet, but we haven't made a conscience decision to hide our relationship from her. I want to start integrating my and Bella's lives together so I think sleep overs are a good first step.

I woke up before both Bella and Sophie, so I decided to just lay here until one of them wake up. As I'm lying here I can't help but think about my feelings for Bella. I have never been in love before, but I think I'm falling in love with Bella. I can see a future with her and it doesn't scare me like I thought it would. The only thing that scares me is what would happen if she walked out on me. Even worse, I don't know what would happen to Sophie if Bella left. She has grown so attached to Bella. I can't help but lean in the doorway and watch them play with each other. Bella is just a big kid herself.

**BPOV**

_It feels like someone is watching me._ Is my first thought when I start to wake up. I go to roll over to cuddle Rosalie and I am met with an empty bed. _Well that's not right._ I think. I hear giggling coming from behind me, so I turn over and see Sophie standing there laughing at me. I make sure that my lower half is covered before I turn to her.

"Good morning Sophie. How are you doing today?" I ask her.

"I'm good. What are you doing in Mommy's bed?" she asks me. _Damn kid, you couldn't even give me a chance to really wake up first could you?_ I think to myself.

"Where is you mom at?" I ask trying to deflect. It seems to work when she tells me that her mom is making us all breakfast. It looks like she was going to ask me another question when Rosalie calls for her. I breathe a sigh of relief for a moment. _That's a question for Rosalie to answer not me._

As I think that, Rosalie appears in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Good Morning sweetheart." I tell her with a smile.

"Morning baby. Breakfast is ready for you when you are." She lets me know with a smile.

"Do I not get a good morning kiss?" I ask with a pout. She shakes her head at me and comes over to me with a sway in her hips. As she leans over me to give me, what I'm sure she thought was going to be a chaste kiss, I grab the back of her neck a turn the kiss into a passionate kiss. I lick her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth which she grants. She starts to move to straddle me when we hear Sophie yelling for her mom.

"I better go see what she wants and you need to calm down and get dressed." She says with a pointed look to my lap. I look down to see that I started to get hard from that kiss.

"Okay, I'll be out in a few." I tell her as I get up. I give her a real chaste kiss and head to the bathroom. On my way there I grab a pair of jeans out of my bag. Once I'm ready I head towards the kitchen where I can smell eggs, pancakes, and sausage. _Man the only thing missing is some hash browns._ I think to myself. As I'm about to walk into the kitchen, I stop when I hear Sophie ask Rosalie why I was in her bed. _This should be good. _I peek around the doorway to see the look on Rosalie's face; you can see her trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, remember how I said that me and Bella were dating?" she asks and Sophie shakes her head yes.

"Well, Bella asked Mommy to be her girlfriend and I said yes okay?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Bella is going to be around a lot more now and she is going to stay over sometimes." Rosalie tries to explain. I don't know if Sophie really got it or not, but she nodded her head anyway and went back to eating. I was trying not to laugh, but Rosalie looked up and saw anyways. She sent a small glare my way, but pointed to my plate at the table so I took that as my cue to come in. I went over to Rosalie and gave her a kiss and whispered to her that she gave a good explanation. _It was better than what I would have come up with._

Breakfast was amazing and I said as much. Rosalie thought I was exaggerating, but I wasn't, it was better than my mom's and that is saying a lot.

A few hours later, after watching a movie and playing with Sophie, I got ready to head home. I didn't really want to leave, but I knew I needed to, the dog walker said that she couldn't come by today.

"I know this may sound clingy, but I'll miss you." Rosalie says to me.

"I'll miss you too, but call Angela and spend some time with her before she has to leave. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"When are you going to see me, I don't work?" she questions me.

"Oh didn't I tell you, Sophie, Angela and you are going to meet me at the park to hang out before Angela leaves. Plus I'm bring my dogs so Sophie and you can get meet them." I tell her.

"No you didn't tell me any of this, but that sounds like a good plan." She tells me with a smile. I lean into her for a kiss goodbye, but that turns into more and it takes me another 15 minutes before I pull away and tell her I really needed to go. I didn't want to leave but I knew I needed to. After I realized my feelings for her, I didn't know it was going to be so hard to not tell her. I needed to sit down and try to plan this out so I can make it special for her.

Once I get home, I take the dogs out and feed them. When that was done I decide to clean my apartment and do some laundry. Once that is all done, I look at the clock to see that it was only four o'clock in the afternoon.

At the last minute, I decide to pack some small things up and take them to the new house. I grabbed my keys to my Jeep and some of the packed stuff and started to pack my car. Once that was done I run back upstairs to get the dogs leaches so I can take them too. When we are all in I pull out to head to the house.

I put in the gate code to open the gate and drive up the drive way. To get as much land as I did wasn't cheap, but it was so worth it. When I pull up in front of the house, I let the dogs out so they could run around. I walk to the back of the house and see that all the fencing is done and the place is cleaned up.

I start to carry things into the house but leave the door open for the dogs. Once everything is inside, I start to unpack. I'm not in a huge rush to move so I'm just going to slowly transition into the new house.

By the time everything is all unpacked it's close to eight o'clock, so I head home. On my way I swing by McDonald's to grab some food. Once I eat I shower and go to bed. It was tiring moving that load around.

The next day I met Rosalie at the park at around three in the afternoon. Angela had some things to do on campus before she could come to the park.

Rosalie and Sophie loved Tigger and Harlie and vice versa which is amazing because Harlie is usually scared of new people. Angela found out that she was moving into her dorm during the first week of August. Rosalie and I just sat at a picnic table while Angela and Sophie played with Harlie and Tigger. It was just a nice relaxing day at the park with my family. I couldn't wait to make this permanent and have them living with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

It has been two months since I realized that I loved Rosalie and I still haven't told her yet. I'm moved into my house finally. I decided to just take my furniture from the apartment. I figured that if Rosalie moved in with me then we can go get stuff together.

Tonight is the night though. I'm going to tell Rosalie that I love her and that I want her and Sophie to move in with me. I had a long conversation with my mom about this because I was freaking out that Rosalie would say no that it is too soon for her. My mom told me that if Rosalie says not right now to moving in with me, but says she loves me then that is all that matters.

Rosalie and I have been having more and more sleepovers at her house. I didn't tell Rosalie that I was moving so I didn't want to bring her over to the house. Almost every weekend for the last month the dogs and I were staying at Rosalie's. Angela had gotten all moved into her dorms and was watching Sophie tonight for us. She still has another week before her classes start and her parents were here in Houston long enough for her to move in and that was it.

I have Alice, Victoria, Esme and Angela take Rosalie out to the spa and shopping for a nice dress for tonight. I decided to make reservations at a place called Morton's The Steakhouse at seven o'clock tonight. I told them to text me the color of Rosalie's dress so I can make sure that I have a shirt to match it perfectly. I also told them to try to steer her more towards a blue, red or black shirt since those were the colors that I brought with me. A few hours later, Victoria texted me that Rosalie found a blue dress.

I was sitting at Rosalie's apartment watching the dogs and the kids play on the floor together with Carlisle. I brought my PlayStation 3 over so Carlisle and I wouldn't be bored. We were playing another game of Madden when the girls finally came home. After Rosalie put her bags in the bedroom she came over and sat on my lap. There was still about three hours before we had to leave to make our reservations so we all sat around and talked for a little while.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked her.

"Yes, thank you for the spa day; I really needed it." She tells me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you babe."

About an hour and a half before we have to leave, Alice and Esme pull Rosalie into her bedroom so she can start getting ready. I decide to go ahead and start to change, so I grab my bag and head to Sophie's room to get changed. I put on my black dress pants, my dress boot (in case you can't tell, I like my boots), and my black tank top. Once I double check to make sure my hair still looked ok pulled up in its ponytail, I decide to wait to put my dress shirt on until it's almost time to go. When I get back into the living I pick my controller back up so we can continue our game.

"So are you nervous about tonight?" Victoria asks me.

"You have no idea. I just hope that she says it back and wants to move in with me. How did you make it through the night that you told Alice?" I ask her.

"I drank too much and then slurred it out." She laughed.

"What about you Carlisle?" Victoria asks him.

"I kinda just blurted it out to her before bed one night. I couldn't believe that I had let it slip but she was happy about it none the less. I don't think you should worry so much. You can see it in the way that Rosalie looks at you that she loves you and I'm sure she is just as nervous right now, but I bet she doesn't know what is going to happen." He says.

After our game is done I look at the clock and realize that it is almost time to go. I grab my blue long sleeve shirt, slide it on and button it. Once it is tucked in I roll my sleeves up and decide to wear my tie after all. Once I'm completely dressed I hear Rosalie's bedroom door open. When I turn around to see her, my mouth just drops open.

Her blond hair is pulled into some type of bun that sits at the base of her neck. The dress she picked looked sexy as all hell on her. It was a navy blue dress, like my shirt, that was strapless and came down almost to her knees. On her feet she had on these black fuck me heels on and I could feel myself start to get hard. _You need to calm down._ I tell myself trying to will down my erection.

My mind finally starts working again and I walk over to Rosalie, grab her hand and plant a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"You look absolutely beautiful. There are not enough words to describe your beauty." I tell her. I can see a faint blush coloring across her face.

"You look quite handsome yourself." She tells me. All I can do is smile at her.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask her.

"Whenever you are."

"Okay guys, we will see you all later." We wave goodbye to everyone and head out to my car. I open the door for her and help her in the car.

Once I'm in the car, I start and we are on our way. It takes almost 45 minutes to get there. I have the valet park my car and I escort Rosalie inside.

"Hi. How can I help you?" the hostess asks.

"Hi. Reservation for Swan please." I tell her. _I hope this time goes better than our first date._ I think to myself.

"Okay, your table is ready. Right this way please."

"Thank you." I tell her once we reach our table. It's positioned in the back corner so we have a bit of privacy. I pull out Rosalie's chair for her and then sit down myself.

"This place is really nice." Rosalie says.

"Yeah, but they have some of the best steaks that I've ever had." I tell her. I had been here on a couple of occasions.

"They should for these prices." She says.

"Don't worry about price, just get what you want."

"Hi. My name is Ben and I'll be you waiter tonight. What can I get you to drink?" our waiter asks. Ben is a guy that looks to be about 6'2" and is almost as built as Emmett. _I wonder if he would like to do security._ I think to myself. One of my best security guards is leaving and I need to replace him.

"Can I get a glass of Moscato d'Asti please?" Rosalie asks.

"Okay and for you ma'am?" he asks me.

"Can I get a Budweiser and a Coke please?" I ask. I figure one beer won't hurt at the beginning of dinner.

"Alright, can I get you guys any appetizers?"

"Can I get the Broiled Sea Scallops?" Rosalie orders.

"And I'll get the Jumbo Shrimp Alexander." I order.

"Alright I'll put this in and then bring your drinks too you." Ben says as he walks away.

"Well at least he is polite." Rosalie says.

"Yeah, I was worried that this would turn out worse than our first date because you look even more amazing then that night." I tell her.

"So I take it you enjoyed the spa then?" I asked Rosalie after she told me about her day and the appetizers arrive.

"Yeah, I haven't been in so long that I forgot how relaxing it could be."

"Well whenever you want to go just let me know and I'll send you."

"I don't know. I should save up my money and go again. I don't want you paying for all my stuff like you did today." She tells me.

"But if I want to then let me please. I have more money than I know what to do with and I'm getting even more in a couple of months from the other part of my inheritance." I tell her. I finally broke down last month and told Rosalie about my grandmother passing and the money she left me. That was how I was able to start the clubs and move here without any problems. I got the first half when I turned eighteen I get the other half of it when I turn twenty five.

"Okay, okay. I give up trying to convince you otherwise."

"Finally!" I exclaim.

"Are you ready to order dinner yet or would you like a few more minutes?" Ben asks. He has been really nice so far.

"Yes. Can I get the Signature Cut Prime New York Strip medium well with cream corn and Lyonnaise Potatoes on the side please?" I ask.

"Alright and for you ma'am?"

"Can I get the Honey-Chili Glazed Salmon Fillet with the Jumbo Baked Potato on the side please?" Rosalie orders.

"Can you also get her another glass of wine please?" I order for Rosalie. It looked like she wanted another glass but was trying to make this one last.

After dinner and desert are served, which we both had the Morton's Legendary Hot Chocolate Cake; I decided that it was time to head out to the house to start the main purpose of this dinner.

After I give Ben my card for the bill, I tell Rosalie to wait by the door for me. I wanted to talk to Ben about maybe coming to work for me.

"Thank you Ben. Now I've got a question for you. Are you happy working here?" I ask him.

"It pays the bills. I'm a student so it isn't too bad." He tells me.

"How old are you?"

"21."

"How would you like to do security work?"

"I would love that, but where?"

"Have you ever heard of the club Crazy Wolf?"

"Yeah it's a strip club."

"Well I'm one of the owners and one of our security guys is leaving and we need a replacement. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah, definitely. When do you need me to start?"

"I would like to start your training as soon as possible. The guy is leaving in two weeks so I want to make sure you are ready. Can you come by tomorrow and start?"

"Yeah. Thanks so much."

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked when I reached her.

"I'll tell you on the way to the next place." I tell her as I grab her hand. Once the valet brings my car around we get in and I start heading towards my house. It's a thirty minute drive to my new house from downtown so we have plenty of time.

"So what did you talk to Ben about?" Rosalie asks five minutes into the drive.

"I asked him if he wanted to come and replace Derek. He leaves in two weeks and I need someone now to start training. Ben said that he would love to do it and starts his training tomorrow." I tell her.

"That's nice of you."

"Well it benefits me too, but at the same time he didn't look as happy as he tried to appear to be with his job."

Once the conversation was over, we spent the rest of the car ride in silence. The closer we got to the house, the more nervous I got. I didn't plan out how I wanted to say the things I needed to say. I wanted to just go by the moment and wing it.

"Why are we all the way out here?" Rosalie asked when we were almost to my house.

"You'll see." I smirk at her.

Rosalie slides over in the seat to sit next to me and I wrap my arm around her. About five minutes late, I pull up to the gate in front of my house. I have about two acres of land in which my house sits in the middle of. After I put in my gate code, I pull up to the front of the house. Once I park, I look down to see Rosalie's confused face.

"Whose house is this?" she asks me.

"This is my house. I didn't want you to see it until it was ready. That's why we always spent time at your apartment and not mine. Come on, I want to show you around."

Once I help her out of the car, I grab her hand and we walk to the front door. I flip the light switch on and let go of her hand so she can look around while I follow her. She looks astonished by the house. We finally make it to the bedroom where I planned to tell her. Once we are inside, I pull her over to the couch in the room and we sit next to each other. I grab her hand, turn towards her and look her in the eyes. She looks nervous sitting there waiting for me to say something.

"Why did you show me this house?" she asks after I have failed to say anything.

"Because this is my home and I wanted to see it." I tell her.

"Okay." We sit in more silence until I finally get my thoughts together.

"Rosalie I've been going over this in my mind trying to find the perfect way to say this to you but the best way I feel to say it is to just come out and say it. I know that we have been together for four months now and I just want you to know that I love you." I finally say. Rosalie just sits there quietly while looking at me and I start to get nervous.

"I know you may not feel the same way, but I needed you to know that I do love you and want to be there for both you and Sophie. Please say som-" I get cut off when Rosalie smashes her lips to mine in a searing kiss. She finally breaks away from me with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Bella. So much so that it scares me. I have never felt this way for anyone ever. I never thought that I would find someone to love me and my daughter the way that you do." She finally says to me. All I can do is smile at her and start to kiss her again. I push her back on the couch and place myself between her legs. We continue to kiss as she pushes me back so she can climb into my lap. I push her dress up her thighs so she can straddle me better.

I break the kiss so I can ask her one more question.

"I have one thing to ask of you." I tell her.

"What is that?" she asks while panting.

"Move in with me." I tell her and she just stares at me in what looks to be disbelief.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**A/N: So the moment has finally arrived. LEMON ALERT. I hope it's okay.**

**Chapter 11**

**RPOV**

I can't believe that she said she loved me. I've been hoping that she would say it soon. I was too nervous to say it first. Now she is staring at me, waiting for me to answer her on whether I want to move in with her. I mean, it's only been four months. Are we ready for this step? Should I take a leap of faith and go with what my gut is telling me?

**BPOV**

_Okay, you need to start backtracking now!_ I shout to myself.

"Or not. You know what, we'll just wait. That sounds good too. You can tell me when you are ready and then we c-" she cuts me off again but this time she put her hand over my mouth.

"Okay." She smiles and removes her hand.

"Okay what?" I ask confused.

"Okay we will move in with you." She says.

"Really?" I ask just to be sure.

"Really."

I can't help but smash my lips to hers again. We continue kissing and things start to get heated. I decide to move this over to the bed, so I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist while I walk us over to the bed and place her down on it. I reach around her and grab the zipper of her dress and start to drag in down her back. As I do this, she unties my tie and slides it off of me. Next she pulls my shirt out of my pants.

She stands up and lets her dress fall off of her. All she is left standing in is a blue lace bra, a matching thong and her fuck me heels and I can feel myself get even harder. She just smirks at my gawking.

"See something you like?" she asks as she tilts her head to the side with that damn smirk on her face still.

"You have no idea. You look breathtaking." I tell her and her smirk turns into a shy smile.

She reaches up to start unbuttoning my shirt and pushing it off of my shoulders. Next she undoes my belt and pants so that they fall to the floor leaving me in my boxer briefs and tank top. She climbs up onto my bed and lays in the middle of it propped up on her elbows. She crooks her finger at me in a come hither motion and I kick my boots and pants off so I don't trip and climb up on the bed between her legs.

Once I'm settled, she grabs the back of my neck to bring my lips down to her and starts kissing me. I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance into my mouth, which she grants and our tongues start fighting for dominance which I win this time. I can feel the heat from her pussy through my boxer briefs and moan at how wet she feels. I lean up to pull my tank top and sport bra off, so that all I'm left in are my boxers, and toss them somewhere in the room.

I lean back down to start kissing Rosalie again. I glide my hands up her sides and start to head towards her breasts. Once there I grab them and start kneading them through her bra. I can feel her nipples harden and start pinching on as I kiss down her neck towards her chest. Rosalie arches her back as one hand starts to move behind her to unlatch her bra. Once it is undone, I lean up to pull it off and throw it somewhere in the room. As I look down at her, my breath catches. Now I've seen Rosalie topless numerous times at work and all but there was something about seeing her panting underneath me, eyes lidded with lust staring back at me that is just absolutely beautiful.

She gets impatient with my staring and gets bold enough to grab me through my boxers. All I can do is moan as she starts to rub up and down as I buck into her hand. I lean back down and take one of her nipples into my mouth and start sucking. I can hear her moan and wrap her hand around my neck to hold my head there. I let one hand run up her sides again and grab her other breast to start kneading again. Soon I switch and start sucking on her other nipple while my left hand comes up to start kneading her other breast. While I'm doing this, I run my other hand down her side and grab her hip. All the while she is grinding on me. I start to trail my hand down further to the inside of her thigh. I then start to trail it upwards towards her pussy. I push her thong to the side and run my finger through her slit. I moan when I feel how wet she is.

"Mmmm sweetheart is that all for me?" I ask her as I start to rub her clit.

"Oh god yes baby you are the only one who can make me this wet." She pants out to me.

I stop rubbing her clit and release her breast with a pop and she lets out a frustrated groan. I sit up and grab the sides of her thong with my fingers. I look up into her eyes to ask if this was okay for her. With a nod of her head, I start to pull her thong down her lifted hips and slide it off one leg at a time. Once that is out of the way I slowly slide her heels off and toss them aside as well.

I slowly start to kiss up one of her legs stoping to lightly suck at sensitive spots along the way. When I reach the apex of her thighs, I skip over her pussy and start to kiss down her other leg much to her annoyance if the groan she let out is any indication. Once I'm done with that I lean back and take a moment to just admire her naked form. It amazes me with how she can be bashful at some compliments but seems so at ease laying here completely naked in front of me.

When it looks like she is about to say something to me, I start to move and make my way to her pussy. Once I reach there I kiss her mound and take a deep breath.

"Damn baby, you smell so good!" I tell her.

Out of nowhere I lick her slit from bottom to top and whatever she was going to say turns into a very loud moan. When I reach her clit I start to suck on it. As I do this I slowly bring my hand up to her pussy and circle her entrance with my finger. I slowly slide my finger inside her and start to pump in and out of her slowly. I decide to add another finger and start to speed up a little. I can feel her walls start to flutter around my fingers so I know she is close. I add another finger and start pumping even faster in and out of her. As I do this I start to nibble on her clit and that seems to do the trick as she cums. I remove my fingers from inside her and start to lick up everything she has to offer. Once she is finished, I slowly start kissing my way up to her mouth.

"Damn babe, you taste amazing." I tell her as I stick my fingers in mouth one by one to clean them off. She surprises me by grabbing my hand before I can put my last finger in my mouth and starts to suck her juices off of my finger, moaning while she does it.

Next thing I know, Rosalie flips me over and starts to kiss down my stomach towards my boxers. She grabs the sides of them so I lift my hips up and allow her to pull them down. My cock sprang free and after Rosalie threw my boxer to the side she grabs a hold of it, gathers the pre-cum that has started to drip out of the tip and starts to stroke it. All I can do is moan louder when I see her lower her head and start sucking the tip of my cock.

Rosalie starts to bob her head up and down my cock and I can't help the moans that are coming out of my mouth. My hips start bucking off the bed when she starts deep throating me and I know I need to stop her before I cum in her mouth. I grab her up by her shoulder and hover over her with my cock lined up with her entrance.

"Rose, baby if you aren't ready for this tell me now."

"I'm ready, I've been ready." She tells me.

After she says this I start to slowly enter her. I give her time to adjust to my size before I start to slowly pull out of her. I do this a few times before she rolls us over, realigns herself with my cock and slams down on me. _I see someone likes it a bit rough._ I think to myself as Rosalie starts to bounce on my dick. I grab a hold of her hips to help guide her and start thrusting my hips in time with her.

Eventually I roll us back over and sink my cock back into her pussy. Once I fill her to the hilt I slowly pull out again so she can feel every inch of my before slamming back into her. I keep up a quick place and can feel a tightening in my lower stomach telling me that I'm close to cumming. I can feel Rosalie's wall start to constrict around me so I start to suck on one of her nipples.

"Touch yourself Rose, rub your clit for me baby." I tell her then go back to sucking on her nipple. I feel Rosalie's hand brush against my dick as she rubs her clit. A minute later I feel Rosalie's orgasm roll over her and her walls start constricting around my cock. With one last final thrust, I empty myself into Rosalie and fall on top of her exhausted.

After I have caught my breath I roll to the side and pull Rosalie to me.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Never better baby." She tells me and all I can do is lean down and kiss her slowly. We slowly drift off to sleep after that.

When I wake up the next morning, I can feel Rosalie snugged up to my side. I look down and see that she is awake and watching TV. I look over at the clock to see that it's eight o'clock in the morning.

"Mmm good morning sweetheart." I tell her as I lean down to give her a kiss. "How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Good morning. I'm feeling great. Did you tell Angela what your plans were?" she asked me.

"I told her that she was probably going to need to stay the night with Sophie and the dogs." I tell her.

"Okay, I was just making sure."

"What are you doing up so early?" I ask her.

"Kind of a habit I guess. Sophie usually have me up by seven, seven thirty so I guess I'm just use to it now."

"So, when is your lease up on your apartment?" I ask her. I was a little eager to have my family under one roof.

"I'm on a month to month with this place. We can move in anytime you want us too."

"Perfect. How about me, you and Sophie go shopping today for furniture and things like that."

"What about the stuff I already have?" she asks me.

"Well I was thinking that we can move that stuff into my old apartment so that when we want to stay in the city we all have everything we need. The only thing we will have to bring is maybe clothes." I tell her.

"Why haven't you already decorated this place and furnished it?" she asks me.

"Well I was waiting on you so we could decide together. I already have Sophie's room painted though so all she needs is furniture and I can have movers come and pack up the apartment and move everything for us." I tell her.

"You have all this figured out already don't you?" she smiles at me.

"I can't help that I'm impatient to have my family under one roof." I tell her bashfully. She just gives me a big smile and pulls me in for a searing kiss.

We eventually pull apart and head to the shower to get ready for the day. Once we are dressed and fed, we head out to my car so we can get back to the apartment to start packing. I pulled some strings with some people that I know and got movers to meet me at Rosalie's apartment.

When we arrive back there, Sophie runs and jumps into her mother's arms while I say hi to Angela.

"So how did it go?" she asks me. All I can do is smile at her. "It went that good huh?"

"Yeah, she said she loved me too and that she would move in with me. The movers should be here in like thirty minutes to start packing stuff up and moving it. I told them to bring two trucks so we can send the furniture and such to my old apartment and their clothes and dishware, that type of stuff is going to go to the house. I want to make this quick so we go shopping for furniture and such because I need to get Sophie a bed for tonight." I tell her. "Do you think you can follow the movers to my apartment and make sure everything gets put into the right spots for me please?" I ask her.

"Sure, no problem."

"Cool. This is your key to the apartment. Use it whenever you want to." I give her her set of keys to my old apartment.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yeah. We are only going to use when we need to stay in the city and I'm sure that your roommate will eventually get on your nerves or you'll want some privacy."

"Thank you so much and not just for the keys, but for everything you have done for Sophie and Rosalie and for loving them the way you do." She tells me while hugging me. When she pulls back, she is wiping tears from her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**AN: There's a lemon in here.**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

We end up with a lot of their clothes already packed by the time the movers get there. Once everything is packed and loaded on the right trucks, we follow the truck to the house. When we get there I let the dogs out and Rosalie grabs Sophie out of her car to show her around. When Sophie sees her room she falls in love with the pink walls that have Disney Princess Fatheads on them.

Once we have everything in the right rooms, it is almost three o'clock. Since we have plenty of time to go look for furniture, we headed to Rooms To Go.

When we get inside, we head straight to the kids section to find a bedroom set for Sophie. We start walking around when Sophie saw the bed set for her. It was of course it was a Disney Princess set. They had so many different options that she couldn't choose; she wanted them all. Rosalie and I finally settled on a cherry wood set that came with a nightstand, dresser, mirror and sleigh bed. Rosalie tried to argue with me about buying it but stopped when I told her that it was a gift for our daughter. I didn't mean for it to slip out, but I think it finally put this in a better perspective for her. We found rails that could be put on it and bought those as well. We had brought my Ford F-250 Super Cab with us so that we could bring Sophie's stuff home with us tonight.

After we found Sophie's bedroom stuff we went looking for living room furniture. We agreed to just keep my bedroom furniture so we didn't have to worry about that. For the living room, we found a black, leather sectional that we thought was perfect. I also finally found the seating for my entertainment room in the basement. They are almost like theater seats but they recline and they have cup holders in between. I also found a black leather couch to put down there too. That was all I was missing in my basement that consists of an area that's for movies, a pool table, darts area, and a small bar. We also found black end tables to match the sectional.

We also had to find a dining room table so we headed over to the kitchen area. We found a cherry wood finish table with six chairs so we could invite friends over for dinner and have room. Once everything was paid for they told us that it would be a couple of hours before we could load up Sophie's bedroom stuff so we decided to get dinner. We went to a McDonald's that was nearby that had a play place inside so after Sophie was done eating, she could go play.

We went back to Rooms To Go to pick up the bedroom stuff. Sophie wore herself out on the play place so Rosalie stayed in the truck with her sleeping in the backseat while I ran in and told them that we were.

Once we were home, I brought in all of Sophie's things and started to set up her bed at least while Rosalie gave her a bath and got her ready for bed. The bed wasn't that hard to put together so it didn't take too long. I walked down the hallway to the bathroom where my girls were. I heard Sophie asking Rosalie questions so I just leaned outside the door and listened to them.

"Mommy, is this our new home?"

"Yeah sweetheart. Bella asked us to move in with her. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes. I love Bella."

"So do I sweetheart, so do I."

"Mommy, is Bella going to be my mommy too?" Sophie asked Rosalie and I was at a loss for words.

"That's up to Bella. I would like her to be your other mommy, what do you think?"

"I want that."

At that point I made my presence known by clearing my throat and leaning on the door frame.

"What are my girls up too?" I ask them.

"It's bath time Bella." Sophie laughs.

"I see that. Are you having fun playing?" I ask her after I see all her toys.

"Yes." She says matter of factly.

"Well it's getting close to bed time. Don't you think you should finish up?" I ask her. she tries to use her pout on me to let her play longer, but Rosalie looks at the time on her watch and cuts me off right when I'm about to give in.

"Bella's right baby, it's bed time."

Once Sophie is dried off and dressed for bed, Rosalie starts to put her to bed. Once Sophie is in her new bed and she has been read a story we go to say goodnight to her.

"Now remember we showed where our room so if you get scared just come and get us okay." Rosalie tells her for what feels like the tenth.

"I know mommy."

"Okay sweetheart. Go to sleep. Good night and I love you." Rosalie tells her as she kisses Sophie's forehead.

"Good night mommy." I walk over to the bed and kiss her forehead as well.

"Good night Bella. I love."

"Good night sweetie, I love you too." I was trying to stay calm; it was the first time she said that she loved me.

Once Rosalie and I are bed, she rolls over and props her head up on my chest.

"Did you hear our conversation in the bathroom?" she asks me.

"Yeah."

"And?" she prompts.

"I wouldn't mind if she called me mom as well. You already know that I look at her as a daughter already." I tell her.

"Okay good. This was a good day. I'm glad I agreed to move in here with you."

"So am I babe. Go to sleep you look tired. I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She says as she starts to drift off into dream world.

I wasn't as tired so I stayed up and watched some TV before I drifted off to sleep.

**One Month Later…**

I was woken up to the feeling of someone watching me again. I had been having a very good dream about me and Rosalie doing some not so clean things if you catch my drift. When I opened my eyes, I came face to face with Sophie yet again. _I really need to remember to have a talk with her about that._ I think to myself.

"Good morning Bella." Sophie practically yells.

"Good morning Sophie. How did you sleep last night?" I ask her.

"Great. I love my bed." She smiles at me.

"Good. Where is your mom?" I ask her.

"Downstairs making breakfast."

"Sophie! You better not be waking Bella up!" I hear Rosalie yell from downstairs. It sounds like she on her way up the stairs though. When she enters the room, she smiles at me and all I can think about is the dream I was having. Rosalie and I haven't had much alone time together since they moved in since Sophie was still trying to adjust to her new room. We've been able to make sometime, but nothing like that first night. So needless to say, I am horny.

"Sophie, your food is on your table." I hear Rosalie tell Sophie. When I open my eyes, Sophie is nowhere to be found, but I see Rosalie start to head my way, her hips have an intentional sway to them and I can feel myself get harder. She crawls onto the bed and pushes me onto my back.

"Mmm as much as I wish we could do something, shouldn't you be watching Sophie?" I ask her.

"That's why Angela is here. She doesn't have any classes today since it's a holiday so she offered to take Sophie for us. She's going to take her to the park and then keep her at the apartment until we pick her up tonight." Rosalie tells me as she pulls the covers off of me and straddled my lap. "Now, I want you to sit back and just relax." She says as she starts to kiss down my neck.

When she reaches my sports bra she tells me to lean up so she can pull it off. She starts sucking on one of my nipples as her hands make their way to the waistband of my gym shorts. She pushes her hands under them and my boxers and grabs my hard on. I can't help but buck my hips into her hand. She keeps stroking me while she kisses down my chest. Once she reaches my hips, she stops and starts pulling down my shorts and boxers together so I lift my hips up to help her.

When they are off, Rosalie licks my cock from bottom to tip before she engulfs me in her mouth. I move my hand to the back of her head and lace my fingers into her hair.

"Yeah baby…just like…that." I pant out. "Don't stop…please…don't stop." I beg her and she moans around my dick as she starts deep throating me. I know that I'm not going to last much longer as she starts sucking me harder.

"Rose baby…I'm so close…I'm going…to cum. You better…move." I try to warn her between pants. She doesn't heed my warning but starts moving her tongue around my shaft and moan again around my cock.

"Oh god…ROSE!" I exclaim as I cum in her mouth. I look down and watch her swallow everything that I gave her while I try to catch my breath.

"Thank you baby, that was amazing." I tell her as I give her a kiss. She moves to cuddle up beside but I roll her over and start to kiss down her neck.

"Mmm Bella." She hums as I pull her shirt off and see that she is braless. I start kissing towards her chest when she tangles her hand in my hair and starts to tug to get my attention.

"I have your breakfast downstairs so come and eat." She tells me with a quick kiss. She starts to push me up so she can move but I push her back down and start kissing her.

"But I have what I want to eat right here." I tell her seductively as I try to kiss down her chest again.

"No, we will finish this after you have had the breakfast that I slaved away on in that kitchen." She says sternly. I sigh and get off her. I grab my boxers and sport bra and sulk down the stairs to the kitchen.

I sit down at the table where my plate was. Rosalie had made my favorite, chocolate chip pancakes, hash browns and sausage. As I start to eat, I see Rosalie come into the kitchen.

"Thanks so much, babe. This is really good." I tell her. She comes over, sits on my lap, and starts eating off my plate. We talk throughout breakfast and just enjoy our silence.

Once we are done with breakfast, Rosalie tries to stand up to take my plate, but I grab her hips to stop her. I pull her back down onto my lap and move her hair to start kissing down her neck. I run my hands under her shirt, up to her breasts and grab them in my hands to start kneading them. She still doesn't have a bra on and I start pinching her nipples between my fingers. I stop what I'm doing and turn her around. I stand up and bring her shirt with me and toss it to the side. I push my plate to the side and pick Rosalie up to put her on the table. I move to stand between her legs and dive straight for her chest to start sucking on one of her nipples.

"Oh god Bella. That feels sooo good." She moans out.

I start to move down her body to grab her shorts and panties and pull them down when she lifts her hips. I take it she's as impatient as I am because as soon as I stand she pushes down my boxers and grabs my hard cock in her hand. I start to kiss her as she starts stroking me and push her to lay back. I grab her legs and pull them over my arms as she lines me up with her entrance. Once there, I enter her with a swift thrust and start pounding in and out of her. It had been close to a week since I had been inside of her and it was heaven. I knew that this was going to be hard and fast.

I look down at Rosalie, sprawled out on the table, her tits bouncing with each trust. I throw her legs over my shoulders, lean down to grasp the table and start to thrust faster in and out of her while her moan are getting louder and louder.

"God Bella, don't…stop. I'm…so close…please don't stop." She exclaims.

I see her sneak her hand down her body to rub her clit and that does it. I feel her start constricting around me as her orgasm takes over and I follow her over the edge and cum.

I let her legs fall to the sides and rest above her. I slowly slip out of her and hear her whimper at the loss. I fall back onto my seat to catch my breath while Rosalie continues to lie on the table.

After we catch our breath, we finally clean up and head back upstairs. We shower and continue to christen almost all the rooms in the house finally. When it's time to go to work, we get ready and head out to my car. We had started to ride together when she moved in. True she gets there early but it makes since to ride together. The night goes smoothly and when we close we pick up Sophie and head home.

Sophie makes it through another night in her bed and things were definitely looking up. Too bad I didn't see the trouble brewing ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**A/N: So some drama here.**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

**Two Months Later (Beginning of November)…**

Rosalie hasn't said anything to me, so I don't think that any of the other girls realize anything is going on between us yet, but it doesn't matter. When we arrive at work, we head up to my office. She relaxes on my couch while I start going over the numbers for the club and try to make sure everything is still running smoothly. When the time comes, Rosalie leaves me with a kiss and heads to the changing room.

Before we open the doors I hear some sort of yelling coming from the main floor. When I look out my window, I see Rosalie arguing with one of the other girls. I run out of my office and down the stairs when I see Emmett holding the girl away from Rosalie.

"What is going on down here!?" I yell.

"You! You told me that you didn't date your employee's, but yet here you are shacking up with this gold digging whore!" Irina yells. See, Irina's always had a thing for me and I always shot her down. I didn't trust her; I got a feeling that she just wanted me for my money.

"Hey, who are you calling a gold digging whore, bitch! I love her no matter what you or the other girls think." Rosalie says as she tries to lunge for her. I grab her around her waist to hold her back. I can see scratch marks running down her arms and I have to try to keep my cool.

"Shh, babe, calm down. You know I'm yours." I try to soothe her. "Rose, baby, what happened to your arm?" I ask her once she calms down some.

"This bitch thought that it would be a good idea to grab me when she confronted me." Rosalie tells me. I look at Irina to see that she has a smug look. It seems she is proud that she left a mark on my Rosalie.

"Alright Emmett help me take these two up to my office, we need to open." All four of us walk up to my office.

"Okay, Irina, start explaining." I tell her when we into my office.

"Well, I noticed that you two were always coming in together and leaving together. I wanted to know why that was and then how she was able to catch your attention when I couldn't. Then she told me that you two are in a relationship and living together. I guess I lost it." She tries to look upset by all this, but I wasn't buying it.

"Okay, Rosalie, your turn." I look to her.

"What she said is what happened except she didn't ask anything from me. She came up from behind me, grabbed my arm to spin me around, and started yelling in my face." Rosalie says as her and Irina glare at each other.

"So basically, Irina started all this because she was jealous that Rosalie and I are together. Right?" I say looking between them. Rosalie nods her head.

"Okay, you both know my policies right?" they nod their heads. "Okay, so Irina, you know what's going to happen. I understand that arguments happen, but Irina you one, grabbed someone leaving marks and drawing blood and two, you started an argument where I could have had customers. So I have no choice but to let you go. Your contract is done. Get your things and Emmett will escort you out."

"So I get fired and nothing happens to Rosalie?" Irina yells as she stands up looking pissed off.

"You admitted to starting everything. This isn't the first time that this has happened either. I have been really nice with you and forgiven multiple things, but you injured someone this time and I can't let that slide." I tell her sternly.

"Fine." Irina yells as she stomps out. I lean back in my chair and rub my eyes. I hear Emmett leave to follow Irina and Rosalie gets up and push me back in my chair to crawl into my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and snuggles into my chest.

"You didn't have to fire her." Rosalie says as I scoff.

"Yes I did. She wouldn't get any better and she drew blood on you. She's lucky that I had to handle that professionally. Let me call Alice to come down here. I just want to go pick up Sophie and have us just head home."

"Hello?" I hear Alice's voice on the other end.

"Hey, I know it's my turn to watch the club but I need you to come down here now." I tell her.

"What's going on?"

"I had to fire someone and I want you to do the paperwork."

"Alright I'm on my way." Alice says.

"Bella I need to work tonight. I can't just run home when I want to. I have a car payment to make and other bills, plus I still need to get groceries." Rosalie tries to argue with me once I'm off the phone.

"I told you not to worry about groceries and to use the bank card that I gave you. If you're short then I'll give you the money for your bills. Hell if you don't want to work at all anymore, then don't. I can take care of us." I tell her.

"I told you before that I'm not going to live off you. I'm going to keep working." She tells me and I can see that she's is trying not to yell.

"Alright, alright. It's just a suggestion."

Soon after Alice shows up and I tell her everything. We pull the footage from the hallway where the argument started and from the main floor. Alice did all the paper work, all of which took a few hours to do in all, and told me to go ahead and go home with Rosalie. We took off and picked up Sophie then headed home. Rosalie wasn't talking to me, so I knew that she was still mad at me. I don't know how to make her see that I want to take care of her.

When we get home, we put Sophie to bed and then headed to the bedroom. When we got there, I had had enough of the silent treatment.

"Are you going to talk to me at all tonight?" I ask her feeling frustrated.

"I will when I'm calm enough." She says.

"Are you still mad about what I said at the club? You know that I want to take care of you. Hell even if you wanted to get a different job instead, or go back to school. I don't care what you do; I'm just saying that I have the financial background to help you for all that." I say, slowly raising my voice. I was getting frustrated. I knew she hated stripping and I hated her stripping as well. I didn't want people staring at her almost naked and having people grabbing at her.

"Unless I have your last name, there is no way that I'm living off of you. So yeah maybe in a couple of years, I'll consider it, but not right now. I know that since you refuse to take money from me for rent or anything besides groceries that I don't have to work as much at the club, but I'm not going to just take off whenever you feel like I should leave." She yells back at me.

"Well I know you don't like your job, so I'm just trying to help!"

"Look, we aren't getting anywhere right now. I'm going to go sleep in another room for the night. I'm too pissed off at you right now." She says. "Actually, better yet, you go sleep in one of the guest rooms. You want to take care of me so bad, well I get the best sleep in here."

"You can't kick me out of my room!" I yell.

"Yes I can. Here is your pillow, so go get into one of the other rooms." She says as she starts pushing me out of the room. Once I'm in the hallway, she slams the door in my face and locks it. I didn't want to wake Sophie by banging on the door, so I just sulk to the guest room next door and lay down trying to figure out what exactly happened. This is our real first fight and it was over something stupid. We had never discussed her quitting her job before. I had just always dropped hints that I wanted her to quit.

The next morning, I wake up and see Rosalie sitting in the chair in the corner of the guest room. She's looking down at her hands with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey, what are you doing over there?" I ask her. She looks up at me and it looks like she didn't get much sleep last night.

"I didn't know if you would want me to be in the same bed as you." She says sadly.

"Come here." I open my arms to her as I lean up against the head board. She quickly stands up and runs onto the bed and into my arms. I can feel her tears on my chest as she cries.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have yelled at you and kicked you out of the room. Please don't be mad at me, please." She cries.

"Shhh. I'm not mad, just really confused." I tell her.

"I don't know why I was so mad. I think Irina's words just got to me and I started to believe them. I started to convince myself that you thought that I was just after your money and that you keep testing me with all the offers to take care of me." she explained. "Then a couple of hours after I kicked you out of the room, I realized my mistake."

"Oh sweetheart, I have never once believed that you were after my money. I just want you to be happy. If don't want to work, don't work. If you want to work, then work. Just as long as your happy." I tell her.

"I know that now. I love you baby."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Don't ever forget that okay?" I tell her.

"Okay." She tells me then plants a big kiss on my lips.

It's been a week since our fight and everything has started to go back to normal. Alice, Jasper, and I decided to go back to Forks for thanksgiving and are trying to get everything together for our trip home. Rosalie has been becoming more of a nervous wreck the closer the time to leave comes. She is afraid that my parents won't like her no matter the numerous times that I have told her that they already love her.

We are leaving in two days' time and we are at work. This is our last day before we leave. Rosalie hasn't had any more run-ins with the other strippers so that has helped a lot. I think that no one fucks with her for fear they will lose their jobs which is fine with me.

Out of nowhere, Rosalie comes busting into my office with tears running down her face. I jumped out of my chair and ran over to her trying to get her calmed down enough to tell me what was wrong. I hear a commotion outside of my door and Emmett comes busting in hauling a blond haired man with him. I had seen him before; he was an out of town business man that came here when he was in town, Mike is his name I think. He has never caused trouble for us before so I was even more confused.

I ignored them and turned back to Rosalie to comfort her, and all I saw was anger and fear in her eyes.

"Bella! How are you doing?" Mike slurs as Emmett puts him in a chair.

"Mike. I didn't know you were in town."

"Well I see you hired really good talent there with that girl. Although she looks better naked." He states with a laugh. I whip around to look at him and then back to Rosalie, who is looking down.

"How do you know her?" I ask Mike.

"Oh, I use to date her in college. She almost cost me everything but my parents sorted everything out and got it taken care of for me. Rosalie, whatever happened to the kid you were pregnant with?" he asks Rosalie. All I can do is stare at her. _So this is the dickhead that got Rosalie pregnant._

Rosalie can't seem to answer him so I squat down in front of her and lift her head so that our eyes connect. I can see that she is afraid to answer him. _Lie to him_. I try to convey with my eyes.

"I had a miscarriage, not that you care." Rosalie sneers at him, finally finding her confidence.

"Shame, I know I make beautiful kids." He laughs. I hold Rosalie down by the shoulders when I'm standing and turn to Mike.

"Mike, you have always been a loyal customer, but I'm not going to put up with you upsetting my employees and you know this." I tell him.

"Awe come on, you're ruining my fun." He laughs like this is a joke.

"Alright that's it!" I snap. "Emmett, escort him out please. Mike, don't come back here. You know my rules and they are in place for everyone."

"Fine, there are plenty of other clubs. Better yet I'll put you out of business. Everyone I know will hear about this and they won't want to come back here." He yells as Emmett drags him out. Emmett looks so pissed off that I hope he doesn't do anything too bad. I turn back to Rosalie.

"What happened baby?"

"I didn't know he was out there. I guess he recognized me and asked for a private room with me. I went in not knowing who it was, but I thought that it was alright because Emmett didn't say anything to me. When I saw him, I tried to leave but he blocked my exit. He started saying how he always knew I would end up in a job like this. He started bragging about how wonderful his life is, with his wife and newborn son. I can't let him know about Sophie. I know that he will try to take her from me." she starts crying.

"Don't worry baby, he won't get her. I'll make sure of it." I promise her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

We all flew out on the same flight to head to Seattle. It was hectic trying to the nine of us ready and at the airport. We had bought all the first class tickets to head to Washington and we each have a rental car ready. Emmett decided to tag along with us since he didn't have any family. Carlisle and Esme are heading to see Esme's family. Angela had started to date Ben from the club so they are going to visit his family. Having Angela find out what Rosalie does at the club was a fun experience.

_Flashback_

_Ben had been doing well at the club for the last month and I knew I made the right decision to hire him. I was sitting in my office and decided to check on things from my window. When I look down I see Rosalie frozen, when she was supposed to be walking around, staring at something. When I followed her line of site I see Angela sitting there with a group of friends._

_End flashback_

Needless to say Angela thought that Rosalie was anything but a stripper. She was fine with it after everything was explained, but she was able to meet Ben and they hit it off right away.

So here we are, at five in the morning, trying to check everyone's luggage. Sophie was not a happy camper right now and all she wanted to do was sleep. We had tried to get her to go to bed earlier, but she didn't want to listen. Rosalie hasn't slept to well in the last two nights because of the whole Mike situation. I tried to reassure her that everything would be okay, but she doesn't fully believe. _He would be an idiot if he tries to go after my family_. I thought to myself. So needless to say everyone is pretty cranky.

When we finally get checked in and through security, we all sat down at McDonald's to eat before we have to board. The flight is scheduled to take about five hours so we are trying to keep Sophie awake so she can sleep on the flight.

Once we are on board, we get everyone settled. Sophie wanted to sit next to her Uncle Emmy. That worked out good for us. We had Emmett and Sophie sit across from Rosalie and I. By the time the plane took off, Sophie was asleep; there was a delay, so we didn't have to worry about how she would deal with takeoff.

Once we land, we all head down to get our luggage and got our rental cars. Emmett wanted to get his own since and I quote "I want to go out and scope the babes in town." I rented us a ford explorer for us and it was fully loaded. As soon as we got in, I turn on the heater and make sure that the heated seats are on as well. When everyone has their cars loaded up, we take off towards Forks in what looks like a caravan with me in the lead. The drive takes about three hours to get into Forks and after we enter the city we all split up. Jasper and Edward were staying with Jasper's aunt, Alice, Victoria and Stevie were staying with Alice's parents, Emmett was staying in the only hotel in Forks and Rosalie, Sophie and I were staying with my parents. The closer that we get to my parent's house, the more fidgety Rosalie gets. Sophie was watching _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ DVD in the backseat of the car. When I pulled up in front of my childhood home, Rosalie just stared at it.

"This is your house?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I wasn't the only one that my grandmother left money too. My parents got this house when I was about eight, soon after my grandmother passed. My dad didn't have any brothers or sisters, so she split the money up between my parents and me." I tell her.

We sit in the car waiting until Rosalie gets her nerves together. I can see both my parents' cars in the driveway, along with my dad's police cruiser. I look at the window and saw my mom peeking out the front window. I think she is getting impatient with us. I hadn't seen my parents in almost year. I've been so wrapped up in Rosalie that I didn't really worry about it and then suddenly guilt hit me when the front door opened and I saw my parents standing there. They walked out of the door but stayed on the porch. My dad still has his mustache with a little bit of grey in his brown hair and a few wrinkles around his brown eyes that match my own. My mom has dirty blond hair with a few wrinkles around her blue eyes also. I saw Rosalie look over and then look back at me.

"Are you ready?" I ask her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She says as she takes a deep breath and releases out.

I open my car door and run around to Rosalie's door to open it for her. She looks at me and grabs my hand so I can help her out. She turns and goes to Sophie's door to get her out.

"Do you want some help?" I ask her.

"No, I got her, just go see your parents. It looks like your dad is holding your mom in place." She says as she looks behind her. I turn and see she is right. I just shake my and laugh at her.

I kiss Rosalie on the cheek real fast, then turn and jog up to my parents. As soon as I reach them my mom engulfs me in a hug.

"I missed you so much baby." My mom says while it sounds like she is trying to hold back tears.

"I missed you too Mom." I tell her as she releases me. "Hey Dad." I say as I hug him.

"Hey kiddo. How have ya been?" he asks as he releases me.

"I've been good, busy but good. How have you guys been?" I ask.

"Good."

"Well I have some people for you guys to meet." I say as I turn to see Rosalie has Sophie in her arms and is leaning against the car. I wave at her so she knows that I want her to come over to me.

"Mom, Dad, this is Rosalie and the little girl in her arms acting shy is her daughter Sophie."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Swan." Rosalie says to them.

"None of that Mr. and Mrs. stuff. Just call us Renee and Charlie." My mother says. "Your daughter is absolutely beautiful, just like her mother it appears."

"Thank you." Rosalie says as she blushes a little.

"Well let's head inside and get out of the cold." My dad says.

"Okay, I'm going to get our bags." I say to Rosalie.

"I'll help." My dad volunteers.

We head to the back of the SUV and I unlock it. We start grabbing all the bags and pick them up to carry inside. Once we get everything inside, we head up to my old room, where we will be staying.

My room still has my posters on the wall of all my favorite bands. My parents had gotten me a queen size bed while I was in high school and the blue and black comfort set was still on it. There was a trundle bed beside my old bed for Sophie to sleep on. I place all our bags in the corner near the window.

I follow my dad back downstairs and saw my mom and Rosalie talking in the living room. My dad walked over to his worn recliner and sat down. I went and sat next to Rosalie, Sophie reached out for me so she could sit in my lap. It sounded like my mom was trying to get to know Rosalie better.

"So how did you and Bella meet?" my mom asked. _I know I told her because I called her the next day._

"I actually got hired by Alice and on my first night there, Bella bought a private room, and me, without knowing it was her, went with her. She said all she wanted to do was talk and started to tell me about herself. As soon as she told me her name, I realized who she was and got scared. We saw each other a week later at the park and she tried talking to me again. She let me control the conversation and before I left, she asked me out again and I couldn't help but say yes." I saw a look in my mom's eyes that told me that she wanted to know if Rosalie would tell her the truth.

"So mom what's for lunch?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I'm just going to make subs then I'm making your favorite for dinner." She tells me.

"Really! You're making lasagna!" I practically scream.

"Yes sweetheart. You want it every time you come home." My mom laughs.

"Cool. Can we get those subs then?" I question with a smile. I think my mom knew what I was trying to do. She had an evil smirk on her face.

"Rosalie would mind helping me in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Sure no problem." Rosalie answered giving me a funny look. All I could do was shake my head at my mother. She may have said that she was fine with all this but I know my mother and she has to see for herself.

"So Dad, what do you think?" I asked him. I wasn't lying when I said that my parents' opinion matters to me. I just want to make sure that everyone will get along.

"She's looker, that's for sure. She doesn't seem like she is trying to hide anything from us either. I say she's a keeper; you better not let that one go. I can tell that she makes you happy and you need that."

"Mama I want to play." Sophie says as she tugs on my shirt. My dad has a shocked expression on his face.

"Okay sweetheart, let's go get some of your toys." I say as I stand up. I run up stairs and grab her bag with her toys in it and see her sitting on my dad's lap now. It looks like she was talking his ear off, but he had a happy expression on his face.

"Here you go sweetie." I say as I place her toys on the floor. My dad sets her down and she runs over to play while I sit back down on the couch. I can hear my mom and Rosalie laughing in the kitchen and I smile knowing that they are getting along.

"So Mama?" my dad questions with a confused look. I blush a little.

"Yeah, about a month ago me and her were watching TV and she turned to look at me." I start out getting lost in the memory.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the couch with Sophie sitting next to me. It was a typical Sunday and we were watching football on TV. Right now the Texans were playing the Ravens and they were killing them; Rosalie was in the kitchen making dinner for us. I felt a tug on my tank top and looked down._

"_Bella can I ask you something?" she said trying to look really serious._

"_Sure shorty." I smile at her._

"_Will you be my mommy?" she asks. To be honest I had been waiting for her to say something to me since I overheard her conversation in the bathroom, but she hadn't said anything so I thought that she forgot._

"_You have a mommy sweetie." I tell her._

"_No I want you to be my mommy too." She tells me. _

"_What does your mommy think about this?"_

"_She's okay with it."_

"_Okay how about we talk to her first. Rosalie, can you come in here?" I call as Sophie nods her head._

"_What's up?" she asks from the doorway. I turn to look at her and smile._

"_Sophie just asked me a very important question and I wanted to make sure that you knew about it first." I tell her. She just nods her head waiting for me to continue. "She wants to know if I will be her mommy and I want to make sure that you are okay with it first." I tell her with a big smile on my face._

"_We talked about it and I told her that it was up to you." I turn to look at Sophie and smile even bigger._

"_Well then, yes I would love to be your mommy. I love you Sophie, so much." I say as I pull her into my lap for a big hug._

_End Flashback_

"After that we figured that it would be easier if she called me mama and Rosalie mommy so that we don't get confused." I chuckle a little and so does he.

"It would seem that you have a family now." He tells me. All I can do is nod.

After lunch is done, Rosalie and I take Sophie upstairs for her nap and take one ourselves since we were up so early. When I wake I look to I'm spooning behind Rosalie. When I roll over, Rosalie rolls as well to cuddle on my chest and looks up at me. I look over to where Sophie was supposed to be, but see that is gone.

"Babe, do you know where Sophie is?" I ask Rosalie.

"Yeah, she woke up and your mom came and got her while we got some more sleep. What time is it?"

"Five-thirty." I tell her as I look at my watch.

"We need to get up. I told your mom that I would help her with dinner." She tells me.

"What were you and my mom talking about in the kitchen?" I can't help but ask.

"Oh she was just asking questions about me. I told her about what happened with my parents and how Angela was in Houston now with us. We were laughing at a story your mom was telling me about you."

"And what story was that?"

"I was told not to tell you." She smirks.

"Awe, come on babe. Don't you love me?" I know it's low but I had to try.

"You know I love you but I'm still not telling you." She laughs as she jumps out of bed. I jump up and start to chase after her as she runs down the stairs. She reaches my mom and hides behind her.

"Renee, protect me." Rosalie laughs.

"She's my mom, she's going to help me." I smirk at her.

"Bella leave Rosalie alone." My mom scolds. All I can do is stand there in shock. _My mom helped my girlfriend over me._

"But Mom," I whine "she's hiding something from me."

"And what would that be?"

"She won't tell me the story you told her." I say quietly, trying the puppy dog look on my face.

"I told her not to tell you so she won't." my mom says matter of factly.

After that, my dad and I watched some more TV while Sophie played on the floor. Once my mom and Rosalie were done with dinner, we all sat at the table to eat and it was great. The conversation flowed easily.

After dinner was cleaned up we all went into the living room to chill out for the rest of the night. We all went to bed kinda early, knowing my parents had to work and we were still tired.

**AN: So I made it so that Renee can actually cook. We are in Forks for thanksgiving and we got to meet Bella's parents. I don't how three years old talk so I hope it seems alright.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

The next morning Sophie woke us up so Rosalie got up and took care of her while my lazy ass stayed in bed. After about fifteen minutes, I decided to go ahead and get up. I went downstairs and saw Rosalie trying to make breakfast while keeping Sophie occupied. Sophie for her part was not cooperating with her; she wanted to run around and play instead of sitting still. I go over to Sophie and pick her up then I give Rosalie a kiss and head to the living room. I keep Sophie entertained long enough for Rosalie to finish breakfast.

Once we all ate breakfast, we decided to relax around the house for a little while. At around noon, we get dressed and head out to meet everyone for lunch. We went to the diner in town and since we are the first to arrive we head to the back and get all our seats ready. We place our drink order while we are waiting. Finally everyone gets there and we are looking over our menus when I our waitress comes back over with everyone else's drinks and tells us that her shift is over and that our new waitress will be over shortly. We are all just talking while we wait for this new waitress when I hear a voice that I wish I never heard again.

"Well, well, well look who is back in town." I turn to look at the owner of the voice and see Lauren Mallory. Now when I said that Jasper, Alice, and I ran the school, that didn't happen until we met and kinda banded together and helped each other out. Before that, Lauren was my main tormenter. She hated me and all because I had a crush on her and she didn't like it. After we gained our popularity and I started to date other girls, Lauren suddenly became one of my groupies. I couldn't have been happier at the time. I mean the girl that I was crushing on for three years wanted me, so I asked her out and we started dating. After about six months, I was irritated with her. All she wanted to do was go shopping so I could buy her this or that or we were having sex, which really wasn't all that great. I eventually broke it off with her but she refused to believe it. She would follow me around and then try to interfere on my dates or threaten any girlfriends I had. I told my dad what was happening and he told me that we needed to file a restraining order and go from there.

"Hey Lauren. How are you?" I ask trying to be polite.

"Don't hey how are you me. Where have you been, I haven't seen you since graduation." Yea I kinda hide whenever I came back into town or my parents would come see me. She never really eased off of me after the restraining order.

"Oh yeah I've been busy and all that." I feel Rosalie put her hand on my thigh and I look down at her to see her smile at me. "I would like you to meet my girlfriend Rosalie and a friend of ours Emmett." I try to be polite. I know that she has met Jasper and Alice and their significant others.

"Your girlfriend? I thought that maybe we could hook up again when I saw you." Lauren says.

"I'm sorry and you are?" I hear Rosalie join this conversation. When I look at her, she does not look happy at all.

"I'm Bella's ex-girlfriend." Lauren states proudly. _Why would she be proud to be my ex?_

"Do you remember me telling you about that crazy stalker ex I had?" I whisper to Rosalie. I see her nod her head. "Well that's her." I see the realization on her face so I know that she knows that she has nothing to worry about.

"I remember Bella telling me about you. Why would you think she would want to see you? If you haven't seen her since graduation and that was what six years ago, what would make you think she would want to see you now?" Rosalie asks her. _You've got to love her bluntness._ I think to myself.

"Of course she would. My guess is that she's been too busy wherever she lives to come see me." Lauren says as if that makes the most sense in the world.

"Or she is living her life in whatever city it is with me and our daughter and not thinking about you."

"You have a daughter?!" Lauren screeches.

"Yeah. Lauren I would like you to meet my daughter Sophie." I can see that this is starting to push her away.

"Is there a problem over here?" I see a guy come over here. When I look again I see that it's my old friend Eric.

"Eric Yorkie? How are you man?" I say as I stand to give him a hug.

"Bella Swan. I never thought we would see you around here again. Didn't you move to some big city with these two yahoos here?" he asks pointing to Jasper and Alice.

"Yeah we did and we are now successful business owners. I came back to introduce my girlfriend to my parents and to see them for thanksgiving." I tell him. I see him look to Rosalie and then Sophie.

"Hey my name is Eric and I went to high school with Bella." He says as he holds his hand out to Rosalie.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie and this is my daughter Sophie."

"Damn Bella, you got a beautiful girl and a beautiful daughter."

"Thanks Eric. Hey man, you should come out with us when we go to Port Angeles?" I ask.

"Yeah that would be great."

"Okay here is my number, text me yours and I'll send you the details."

"One more thing, can we get a different waitress please?" Rosalie asks before he can walk away.

"Yeah, I'll send Shellie over. Come on Lauren."

After lunch was done, I decided that I wanted to show Rosalie and Sophie around my town. I took them to the high school and to my old job. Eventually, we made it to the park and we played with Sophie on the jungle gym.

"I want to get Sophie a jungle gym set for the house for Christmas this year." I tell Rosalie on our way home. Sophie was asleep in the backseat and it had started to rain.

"I think she would like that. When we get home we can start looking for it."

When my parents got home, my mom made dinner with Rosalie's help again and then we relaxed for the rest of the night. We followed the same pattern each day. Sometimes we would just walk around town or we would just stay home and relax as a family if it was raining. Everyone came over for dinner on Thursday night and my parents were so happy to see them all again.

Friday night came and we all headed down to La Push beach. My dad's best friend Billy was the chief of the tribe on the reservation and he invited us to go for the bomb fire. I couldn't wait to see everyone on the reservation so I was excited.

When we pulled up to the beach and we all got out. I don't think that Sophie had seen a beach before because she looked so excited. When we reached everyone, they had just started roasting hotdogs.

"Bella!" I heard my name cried by a bunch of people. When I looked up I saw Seth, Embry, Quil, and Leah all running up to me.

"Hey guys. It's so good to see you." I say as they set me back on the ground.

"We are good."

"Hey guys I want you to meet my girlfriend Rosalie and our daughter Sophie. Rosalie this is Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Rosalie says.

"Hey Leah, where's Sam?" Sam is Leah's boyfriend. They had just started dating the last time I saw her.

"Oh we broke up. I caught him screwing my cousin Emily." She says so nonchalantly.

"What! No said anything to me about this."

"Yeah, well we were only together for a couple of months. Where did you two meet?" she asks trying to change the topic. Rosalie tells them the story of how we met and my friends just turn to look at me when she mentions that I was her boss. My parents come by us and offer to take Sophie over to the fire pit for us while we talk to everyone.

"So you are one of the strippers then?" Quil says eyeing her up and down.

"Yeah."

"Hey stop checking out my girl." I say as I push him.

"What?! She's hot man." He laughs as I push him again.

We all walk down to the fire pit after that and say hi to everyone. Once introductions are done we sit down and start roasting our hotdogs. Sophie continues to sit with my parents while they roast their hotdogs and talk with Billy.

"Uh oh. Here comes trouble." Embry says while looking behind me. I turn to see who he is talking about and notice Jacob Black walking our way.

"Great I thought he moved away." I say to everyone. See Jacob use to be my best friend until he told everyone my secret and started bullying me with everyone else. When I became popular, he tried to be my friend again and when that didn't work, he would try to steal my girlfriends.

"He had to come back. I guess he lost his job and couldn't pay his rent and got kicked out so he is back to living with Billy again." Leah tells me.

"Has he been doing anything bad around here?" I ask knowing he always had a thing for Leah and use to not leave her alone.

"Yeah, he has gone back to trying to get into Leah's pants again. He's been a little aggressive but nothing bad, bad." Seth tells me.

"Hey guys. Bella I didn't know you were back in town." I hear Jacob say.

"Yeah, I came to see my parents for thanksgiving." I tell him.

"Well who do we have here? Hi, my name is Jacob and you are?" he says with what I'm sure he thinks is a seductive look.

"Not interested." Rosalie states not even looking at him.

"Oh come on baby, me and you can have a real good time together." Jacob pushes.

"Jacob, back off right now." I tell him as calmly as I can.

"What is she with you?"

"Yes, she is. This is my girlfriend so back off right now." I say as I wrap my arm around Rosalie and pull her against me. I can feel her snuggle closer to me.

"Awe isn't that cute. Well sweetheart, when you get tired of this dyke you know where I will be." He says as he tries to lean over to kiss her. That was the final straw for me. I jump up from my spot beside Rosalie and push him from her.

"What do you think you are doing?" I yell at him.

"What are you scared that I will steal her from you two?" he taunts me.

"Definitely not, but I do know that she said that she isn't interested and she doesn't want your griminess on her." I tell him.

"You know you have always been jealous of me. It was always so easy for me to take your girls and this time will be no different." After he says this I feel my body tense up even more. I get ready to jump at him when Rosalie stands in front of me and grabs my face.

"Baby look at me. You know that he can't steal me from you. I'm yours and you know this, don't let him get you riled up." As she says this all I can do is look into her eyes and listen to what she is saying. I know that she wouldn't leave me for him but I feel like I'm in high school again with this prick coming after what's mine.

"Wow you must be pussy whipped if all she has to do is tell you to calm down and you do." Jacob laughs. I can feel a couple different peoples' hands on my arms holding me back. I look back down at Rosalie and pull my arms loose from Quil and Embry. I grab Rosalie's hand and we head over towards Sophie and my parents. After I start to walk away I feel someone's hand grab my shoulder and turn me around. Next thing I know, I feel a punch to my face. That was the final straw; I stand up and charge Jacob. I tackle him to the ground and start to punch him back. He throws me off him and jumps on top of me, but before he is able to hit me I kick him off. We both stagger to our feet and are circling each other when my dad comes over to break the fight up.

"What's going on over here?" my dad yells.

"Dad he threw the first punch this time. Plus he was trying to kiss Rosalie." I try to tell my dad.

"No you are just mad because your girl wanted to kiss me." Jacob smirked.

"I swear to god Jacob, she wants me not you. You can't have every girl that I have. Go get your own god damn women and leave mine alone." I say as I struggle against Quil and Embry.

"Bella calm down now." My dad scolds me.

"Bella please calm down, I think you are scaring Sophie." I hear Rosalie whisper to me. I calm down enough to look over to Sophie who is sitting with my mom and I see that she does look scared. I nod my head and relax so Quil and Embry will release my arms. Rosalie gives me a hug and we walk over to Sophie. I pick her up and apologize to her.

"Let's go." I say to Rosalie. "I'll see you guys later. I'll make sure we see you all before we leave again." I tell the guys as we start to walk away.

"What are you just going to walk away, what are scared or something?" I hear Jacob yell.

"You know, over the years I have kicked your ass too many times and yet you still won't give up. I'm not going to scare my daughter just to give you the satisfaction of having your ass kicked one more time. Now the next time I see you don't talk to me or my family or even think about coming near us." I say to him as I turn and we walk back to our car and head back to my parents' house.

"Baby, are you okay?" Rosalie asks as we lay in bed that night. Sophie was asleep on her trundle bed beside us while we are still wide awake. My parents got home soon after us and were also in bed now.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that he tried that after all these years." I tell her.

"Well people are jealous when someone else has what they want and it seems that it has been that way all your childhood and into adulthood. As long as you know that I am yours and you are mine, which is all that matters. I love you and only you." She says as she starts kissing me. That leads to a make out session that needed to stop because Sophie was in the room.

"Babe we have to stop, Sophie's in here." She tells me as I am lying between her legs.

"I know, but it's not fair that you started this and can't finish it." I tell her.

"I promise to make it up to you when we get home." She tells me.

"Okay, get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**A/N: A small lemon in here. I know I was updating twice a week but that's when I actually had days off. This has been my first day off in about a week so here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

We went out with all of our friends including Eric on Saturday night. We ended up at a club in Port Angeles and danced all night and drank. We had each rented a hotel room since the parents said that they would watch the kids for the night. We had drove to the hotel and dropped our overnight bags off and got ready. Eric decided that he would drive us all to club in my Expedition since he had to work the next day and didn't want to have a hangover.

Once we got to the club, we went straight to the bar. It had been a while since I had been able to just let loose and drink and from the looks of it, same could be said for Rosalie. We found a booth along the wall of the dark club and kept the drinks flowing. After my third shot, Rosalie dragged me out to the dance floor. Now, normally I can't dance to save my life, but when you have a girl like Rosalie dancing with you and grinding on you, you tend to forget a fact like that.

By the time we left the club, we were both wasted and all over each other. Once we got to our room we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. It had been a little over a week since the last time we had sex and I was impatient. I ripped her shirt and bra off in my rush and started sucking on her nipple and slid my hand up her skirt, pushed her thong to the side and slid two of my fingers inside her as soon as the door was shut. I was too worked up for this to go slow.

"Pants…off…now." She was a moaning mess leaning against the door but she managed to pant it out. As soon as the words left her lips I started to undo my pants with one hand while the other continued to pump in and out of her. I guess she was impatient and I wasn't moving fast enough for her because she was shoving my jeans and boxers down as quickly as she could. As soon my cock sprang free. She gripped me in her hands and started stroking me. I pulled my fingers out of her, gripped her ass and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist.

Rosalie lined my dick up with her pussy and I slammed myself inside of her and I started thrusting in and out of her quickly. Rosalie was thrusting her hips in time with me and I knew she was close and so was I.

"Rose…baby…cum…for me…please." I plead as I start rubbing her clit. I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to hold back. I took her nipple back into my mouth and that seemed to do the trick. I could feel her walls constrict around me and let go.

Once we calm down I walk us over to the bed and we crawl in to get comfortable. Soon we fall asleep and wake up to the phone ringing for our wake up call. We shower and get dressed to head back out to the real world.

Today is Thanksgiving Day. Rosalie got up early this morning to help my mom prepare the food for today. Everyone was coming over, and when I say everyone I mean Alice and her family, Jasper and his family, and Emmett. My parents had met Emmett before so they were already prepared for his appetite but then it was decided that we were all going to spend the holiday together. All of our families get along great and are friends so they all decided why the hell not I guess.

When I open my eyes I see Sophie cuddled up to my side. I close my eyes again when I see a flash and look towards the door. I see Rosalie standing there smiling at us with her phone in her hand.

"It's about time you woke up." She says as she walks over to me.

"What time is it?" I ask her. I can smell the turkey in the oven.

"It's 12:30. You need to get up and get dressed."

"Why is Sophie asleep still?"

"She got up with me and your mom and was tired so I put her in here for her nap. I guess she finds you just as comfortable as I do." Rosalie tells me as she leans down to give me a kiss.

"Alright. I'm going to go jump in the shower then. What time is everyone getting here?"

"In about an hour or so. You know Alice, she's on her own time schedule." She laughs as she starts to wake Sophie up.

"Mmmm, something smells good." I say as I go into the kitchen.

"No, you out. You know better than to be in here unless you are helping and we both know that you will eat more than help." My mother says as she laughs and pushes me out of the kitchen. I go into the living room and sit to watch the game with my dad.

At around two, everyone started to show up. The women went into the kitchen to help with whatever was left to make and drop off the food they brought and the guys and myself were watching the game. Once the food was ready and at the huge ass table we got, we all sat down. My dad said grace and we all started to dig in. I help Rosalie get Sophie's plate ready and as I watch the two of them together. I realize that I want to marry this girl. At this thought I realize what I'm going to do.

After dinner is done, all of us that didn't cook cleaned up for the girls. Once everything is cleaned we all go sit in the living room together and just relax and talk. It was nice to see everyone since I haven't Alice and Jasper's families in a while either. We all decide that for Christmas, all the parental units are going to fly down to see us since we will have the warmer weather and it's easier for them to fly to see us. I pull Jasper and Alice outside so I can talk to them about Christmas.

"So I want to ask Rosalie to marry me and I'm thinking about doing it this Christmas, I just don't know how to go about it." I tell them. We sit outside for a while so we can come up with a good plan and then go back inside. Once inside we say goodbye to everyone since Renee, Edward, Jasper's Aunt Charlotte, Alice, Alice's mom and Rosalie are going black Friday shopping in the morning. While the girls are shopping my dad and I are going to hang the Christmas lights outside.

Three in the morning comes really fast when you are in a really good sleep. I hear Rosalie's alarm go off and so does Sophie. As Rosalie is getting ready, I put Sophie in bed with me and then fall back to sleep when Rosalie leaves. Sophie wakes me up at eight o'clock so I know it's time to get up and moving. I get her dressed first and then myself. I see that my dad had pulled all the decorations out already so we can start right away. I feed Sophie and myself and then we set to untangling the lights first.

"So why did you guys run outside last night?" my dad asks me.

"I wanted to get their opinion on something. Dad, how did you know you were ready to marry Mom?" I ask him.

"I just did. I looked at her one day and just realized that she was my world and I wanted to make her mine in every way possible. Are you thinking about asking Rosalie to marry you?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about proposing on Christmas. I just can't picture myself with anyone else. She is it for me Dad." I tell him with a big smile.

"Well then I have something for you." He says. He doesn't say any more, so I let it go and we continue to hang up the lights.

After all the lights are hung up and the girls are home, we carry all their bags inside. Most of them are my mom's. Rosalie said that a lot of what she bought she had shipped home so we didn't have to worry about it. It's nice seeing her use the card I gave her for what it was supposed to be used for. The girls take Sophie into the kitchen to make a late lunch while my dad and I go upstairs and into their room.

"Here, Grandma Swan left this for you. She figured that you might want to give it to whomever you fall for." He said as he hands me an engagement ring. The ring is beautiful. It has a platinum band with a sapphire stone with diamond in the band. It was perfect for Rose.

"Dad, it's perfect. I can't wait to see the ring on her finger." I tell him smiling.

"I think you have found your one sweetheart, just don't let her get away." He tells me as he hugs me.

"I don't plan to." I say as I hug him back.

"Okay, let's get back downstairs before they get suspicious."

After we eat lunch, we all gather in the living room to put up the Christmas tree. Usually we do this on Thanksgiving Day but the girls had to be up early to shop so we decided to wait until today. It was nice telling Rosalie and Sophie the stories behind the different ornaments. My parents stuck with tradition and got everyone a new ornament, including Rosalie and Sophie, for the tree.

Soon enough, it was time to go back home. It was with a teary goodbye and promises to see each other soon that we left. Even Rosalie was tearing up when we left. I'm just glad that my parents approve and now it's time to start planning the marriage proposal.

Once we land and get our luggage we head home. As soon as we pull up, I unload the car of the suitcases and head to the vet's office to pick up the dogs. Once that is done, we all eat lunch and then head to bed to nap.

When I wake up again, it's dinner time and I realize that I'm alone in bed. I take this opportunity to call Angela and see if she could meet me one afternoon this week for lunch. I wanted to talk to her about proposing to her sister. I know I can't ask her dad but I will ask her sister. After the lunch is set up for Thursday, I head downstairs to check on my girls.

"Hey babe, what's for dinner tonight?" I ask Rosalie.

"I'm just going to order pizza, is that alright?"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

"When are you opening the club back up?" Rosalie asks me.

"Probably Friday. I mean it's already Tuesday so I think reopening for the weekend will be good. I just have to go in Thursday afternoon to double check everything." I tell her.

After dinner, we get Sophie bathed and into bed at her bedtime. Once that is taken care of, Rosalie and I watch some TV, but are soon headed to bed ourselves. After Rosalie falls asleep, I stay awake, trying to plan what I'm going to say to Angela on Thursday.

**AN: I usually have two Thanksgiving dinners and this is just like my families smaller one is and I am usually watch the game with my dad and uncles and then I help clean up. The tradition of having a new ornament is also an ongoing tradition. So we are back to reality now.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

Today I'm meeting Angela for lunch. I'm a nervous wreck even though I know I shouldn't be. I figured that we could just go to Olive Garden for lunch. I pick Angela up at noon from her campus and head towards the restaurant.

"So where does Rosalie think you are?" Angela asks me. I had told her not to tell her sister about this lunch.

"She thinks I'm heading to the club to get everything ready for us to reopen tomorrow."

"And what will you say if she finds out that you lied and actually had lunch with me?"

"I'll figure it out then." I tell her. once we get to the restaurant and order, she levels me with a stare.

"So what exactly is this about?" she asks.

"Well, you know that I love your sister and niece so much and that I would do anything for them right?" I start. She nods her head still looking at me. "Well, I want to give them everything they have ever wanted. What I'm trying to say is that I want your blessing to marry your sister." I finally get out. Angela just sits and stares at me dumbfounded.

"Why are you asking me?" she finally says.

"You are really her only family and besides checking with Sophie, I want to make sure that you are okay with this, because it would hurt Rosalie too much if you weren't."

"Bella, you treat Rosalie like a queen and Sophie like a princess. I can honestly say that I haven't seen my sister this happy with someone before. She can be herself with you and you accept her daughter as your own. I would never stand in the way of her happiness, even if we didn't get along. If I didn't like you and you asked this of me, I would still be okay with it and pretend to like you still because Rosalie and Sophie would be happy and that's all that matters to me." Angela says to me.

"Thanks so much."

After that we sat and started to discuss how and when I was going to propose to Rosalie. The time came to get her back to campus so we stood up to leave after I paid for lunch. Angela pulls me into a hug surprising me and plants a kiss on my cheek. I return the hug and then we leave. Once I drop Angela off, I do head to the club to get everything ready.

Angela wanted to keep Sophie for the weekend so we dropped her off at my old apartment with her things and we headed towards the club. We got there a little early so there weren't any customers here yet. Rosalie and I went up to my office and just chilled for a little while before the other dancers started to show up. I was looking over applications for new hires when Rosalie told me it was time for her to go start getting ready.

After a couple of hours of going over paperwork, I get up and head downstairs for a drink and to just chill for a little while. I get a table and wait for my drink to be brought to me. Our stage had two poles on it and we did this rotation type thing at certain times of the night where all the girls danced to one song on a pole and then moved to the next pole when the next song so another dancer could use the first pole and so on, so I was just relaxing watching the different dancers on the stage when it was Rosalie's turn. She had turned her head and when she saw me, a smirk takes over her face and I can see she puts a little extra effort into her dance.

Kate brings me another drink and I continue watching Rosalie as she moves to the second pole. I can't take my eyes off of her. Out of nowhere, my of her is blocked by a body. The dancers all knew who I was, so I didn't understand who was standing in front of me. when I looked up at her, I saw that I didn't recognize her, so I figured that she was the dancer that Alice hired after I fired Irina.

"Can I sit her?" she asks me.

"Sure." I tell her. I just wanted her out of my way so I can finish watching Rosalie. _Maybe I should get one of those poles for the house so she can keep dancing for me when she quits._ I think to myself. I feel a hand on my thigh and when I look over I see the new girl smiling at me. I remove her hand and place it back into her lap and turn back to Rosalie.

"I see you like blonds. I can move better than her if you want me to show you." She says into my ear.

"No I think I will just wait for her." once Rosalie is off stage, I can see her walk my way. Once she reaches me, she sits in my lap with her arms around my lap. I look at the new girl to see her glaring at Rosalie. Rose is glaring back, but when she looks at me I can see jealousy in her eyes. She leans down and starts to kiss me. I can hear a throat clear beside us and Rosalie pulls away from me.

"Do you want to come home with me now?" I ask her. I was ready to start this weekend alone with her. I didn't think I would be able to wait until Christmas to ask her to marry me, so I was thinking about doing it this weekend.

"Yeah, if you let me go grab my stuff I'll be ready."

"You do know that you will lose your job for this right? I heard that the bosses are really strict, especially Bella." She says. I can't for the life remember her name even though I was just looking at the files.

"I don't think any of them would mind just this once."

"And if Bella catches you, what then?"

"She won't unless you tell her that is." I don't think anyone has informed this girl of who I am and who Rosalie is.

"I just might. I mean you did steal this customer from me."

"Well how about we just go ask her if she would mind then." Rosalie states.

"Okay, is she in her office?" This girl is really clueless.

"Nope. Bella would you mind if I go home with you to our house?" Rosalie asks as she turns her head towards me.

"Not a problem." I tell Rosalie before I turn towards the new girl. "I'm sorry we haven't met before. I'm one of your bosses Bella and you are?" I ask her.

"Tanya. Do you date all you strippers?"

"Nope Rosalie here has been the only exception. Why don't you go get your things and change real quick so we can go? I got some plans for us this weekend." I tell Rosalie.

"If you want to make any more money tonight you better start going around to some other people here." I tell Tanya once Rosalie is gone.

When Rosalie comes back out I grab her hand and we walk out to her car. She had insisted on driving tonight and since I had been drinking since I came into work so it was a good thing. When we got home I really couldn't keep my hands off of her, between the dancing on stage and her jealousy when Tanya touched me, I just wanted her.

As soon as the door is shut behind me, I pull her against me and start kissing up and down her neck; I know it is a sweet spot for her. She starts to moan and pushes her hips back on to me.

"Come on babe, I need to take a shower and I'm not going to be able to if you keep this up." She says to me. After she says that, I turn her around and pick her up. I carry her up to our room and into the bathroom. I set her on the counter and start the shower. Once it's hot enough I turn to see that Rosalie had started to strip her clothes off already.

"I see someone is just as impatient." I smirk at her. She rolls her eyes at me and continues to pull her clothes off. I just stare at her and once she is naked she walks towards me. She pushes me against the shower door and runs her hands down from my neck to my pants with a stop at my breasts to grope with them over my shirt. When she reaches my belt, she slowly undoes it and then unfastened my button and slowly drags the zipper down. She then reaches for them hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head. She moves to my sports bra and removes that as well. She starts to run her hands down my body again but stops when I move my arms to wrap around her. She grabs my hands and places them by my sides again.

"Don't move them." She tells me. Me being a bit tipsy and stubborn, I don't listen so when she goes back to running her hands down my body, I move my hands to grab her hips this time. She once again grabs my hands, but this time pushes them behind my back.

"The next time you move them, this stops, got it?" she threatens. I don't know what she is planning but I don't want us to stop. I nod my head to show her that I understand.

She once again runs her hands down my body but this time I stay still. She hooks her figures into my jeans and pulls them down. All I'm left standing in now is my boxer briefs leaning on the shower door. She kneels down in front of me and starts to stroke my already hard cock through my briefs. I have to grab the rail on the shower door to keep my hands in place.

She reaches up and pulls my boxers down and my dick springs free. She grips me and starts stroking. I can feel her breath on my cock before she slips me into her mouth. She starts moving her head up and down my shaft before focusing on the head. Right before I move my hands from behind me, she moves to stand up and opens the door to step into the shower.

I stand against the door panting and trying to figure out what just happened. I can hear Rosalie in the shower washing her hair and it sounds like she is giggling as well. Once I gather my wits about me, I open the shower door and step in behind her. It looks like she was getting ready to wash her body, so I grab her around her waist and pull her back to me as I ground my cock into her ass. I hear her moan as I bring one hand down to rub her clit and the other up to her breast to pinch her nipple as I start sucking on her neck.

"You know, it's not nice to tease me and you know I hate it." I tell her as she starts moaning more.

"I couldn't…help it…though." She pants out. I can't take it anymore so I bend he torso down and raise her hips up. I line my dick up with her pussy and slide into her. I see her brace her hands against the wall as I start to slowly thrust in and out of her. I think she thought this was going to be hard and fast, but I wanted payback for that teasing act she just pulled.

I kept up the slow pace and reached down to start rubbing her clit. I started to feel her clinch around me, so I stopped rubbing her clit and stilled my movements inside of her. I did this a couple more times to her.

"Please Bella. Please baby I need to cum so bad." She begs me. I bring her upper body up right and start sucking on her neck.

"Apologize for teasing me." I tell her.

"I'm sorry Bella, so sorry now please let me cum."

"You might want to brace yourself." With that being said, I push her upper body back down again and grab her hip with one hand. I trail my other hand around her to her clit. I pull my hips back and slam back into her. I continue this hard and fast pace with her until I can feel her clench around me. I continue slamming into her and rub her clit in faster circles until she cums with me not too far behind her. When we catch our breath, we finish showering and then head to bed for the night.

Rosalie passes out before me, but I can't shut my mind off. All I keep thinking about is the ring that I have hidden in my nightstand beside me. I decide that tomorrow, I'm going to propose to her. I just hope that I can find the right time to do it. With that last thought I fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**AN: Sorry it's been over a week since I updated. My dog got into one of my drawers and got a bottle of ibuprophen and we had to put our puppy to sleep because of it. So it's been a hard week.**

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

I woke up before Rosalie the next morning like I hoped to. I grabbed the pancake mix box and some eggs out of the fridge. I mix up the pancake batter and make a stack of pancakes. Luckily I didn't burn them all. I then started to scramble the eggs. I wasn't so lucky with that and had to remake them a couple of times; there is a reason that I don't usually cook. I put it all on a tray with some juice and coffee made the way she liked it and headed up the stairs. Once I got into the room, I set the tray on her nightstand and sit down beside her. I start to kiss her exposed shoulder and move my way up her neck and plant one last kiss below her ear.

"Come on baby. It's time to wake up. I have breakfast here for you." I whisper to her. I can see her smiling so I started kissing from below her ear and moved towards her lips. She started to respond back and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was still naked from last night and I just had a tank top and my boxer briefs on. I felt my cock starting to harden and pulled away from her.

"I made you breakfast and if this continues it's going to get cold." I tell her. She turns her head to see the tray on the nightstand. She sits up with the sheet covering her chest and leans against the headboard. I move the tray onto her lap after I move her drinks onto the nightstand. I move to sit beside her and grab my plate from the tray and start eating. It's not as good as Rosalie's but it good for what I usually make.

"This is good baby." She tells me.

"It's nothing like yours but at least it's edible." I laugh. After we finish breakfast she moves to go shower while I clean up this kitchen and dishes. After she is done, I shower as well and we just relax for the day.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" she asks me.

"I'm just going to pick something up and bring it home." I tell her.

"I can cook for us."

"I know but I want you to just relax today."

"Well the only problem with that is I need to go grocery shopping today."

"Okay. We can go now then." With that said we head out to the store. I don't think I made shopping any easier on her than when Sophie is with us, because I just grabbed stuff to snack on. If it wasn't for Rosalie, then I don't think I would really ever eat a solid meal in my house that I didn't buy from a restaurant.

When we got home, we put all the groceries away and I went to call Carlisle. I knew he was working tonight and I wanted us to have the same meal that we had on our first date, but at home. I told him my plan and he said that it would be ready by six o'clock.

"Hey babe. I'm going to go pick up our dinner." I told her. When I got to the cheesecake factory, Carlisle came out and asked if tonight was the night.

"I think so. I'm ready and I figured she would actually like it more at home then at the restaurant."

"Well text me when you get a chance. I know Esme will be ecstatic. Oh I almost forgot to tell you. We just found out that Esme is pregnant. I'm going to be a father." He tells me with a wide smile on his face. I know that they had been trying to get pregnant for the year and a half so I was happy for them.

"Congratulations man. I guess I'm losing a dancer then." I laugh out. "If you guys need anything, let me know."

"Thanks. I'm sure Esme will want to talk to you and see about her job options. Well good luck tonight. I have to get back to work." He tells me after he hugs me.

When I get home, I don't see Rosalie anywhere. I sneak into the kitchen to get the plates and set up the dining room with some candles and our dinner. I go look for Rosalie and find her in our room lying on the bed. I lean against the door and just stare at her for a minute. She looks like an angel with her blond hair fanned out behind her.

"You know it's creepy to stare at someone when you think they are asleep." She smirks at me while opening her eyes.

"Dinner's on the table. Come on." I tell her. We walk down the stairs and stop before we walk into the dining room. I decide to cover her eyes with my hands so she can be surprised.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I have a surprise for you." I whisper in her ear. I walk her into the dining room and over to her seat. Once we are standing behind it, I remove my hands and hear her gasp.

"This is so nice Bella. Isn't this the same dinner from our first date?" she asked after we had both sat down.

"Yeah. Since it is just us today, I wanted to do something nice." I tell her. I wanted this meal to be nice without any interruptions. We just talked about getting the house ready for my parents' and things like that. I told Rosalie that I wanted to follow the same tradition that my parents had for us with getting new ornaments for the Christmas tree for us. We had gotten the tree and decorations put up on Wednesday. We decided that we would go to the store tomorrow to find a jungle gym for Sophie.

After we were done eating I take our dishes to the kitchen and bring in the cheesecake that I got for dessert. We ate in mostly silence. I was lost in thought on how I would bring up this proposal.

"Is everything ok Bella?" Rosalie asked me sounding concerned. I looked over at her and couldn't help but blurt out my next question.

"Can you see yourself with me in a few years?" I don't know why I asked that. It was stupid and I screwed my eyes shut, because I didn't want to see the look on her face.

"What kind of question is that? You know I do. I wouldn't be living here if I didn't think this was going to last." She says to me.

"I didn't mean that." I say. I finally open my eyes and look into hers. In that moment, all my nerves fell away. I reached into my pocket and wrapped my hand around the velvet box of the ring.

"Then what did you mean to say?" Rosalie asked looking confused. I grab her hand with my free hand.

"What I meant to say is that Rosalie, you are my whole world. I was searching for Miss Right when I first saw. I loved that you didn't just fall for me. You made me wait and made me get to know you. You were guarded and with good reason. You have given me a family and I couldn't thank you any more for that. The only way that you could make me any happier is by saying that you will marry me?" I finally ask as I pull out my grandmother's ring. I hear her gasp and I can see tears falling down her face.

"Oh Bella." I all she gets out before she smashes her lips to mine. I place my hands on her hips and she grabs the back of my neck. She starts pushing me back and straddles my lap. She runs her tongue across my bottom lip and I open my mouth to let her in. I suck on her bottom lip and I hear her moan. She pulls back from the kiss and both of us are panting.

"So is that a yes?" I ask.

"Of course. Of course I'll marry you Bella." She gets out. I grab her left hand and slide the ring onto her ring finger.

"This was my grandmother's engagement ring. She left it for me when she passed and when my dad showed it to me, I knew it was perfect for you." I tell her.

"It's beautiful Bella." She tells me with tears still streaming down her face. She smashes her lips to mine again.

I grip her hips tighter as she starts to grind onto the bulge in my jeans. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I walk us to our room and place her gently onto the bed. I crawl up her body and start kissing her again but slowly this time. I wanted to take this slow and make love to her.

I reach the hem of her shirt and pull her shirt off and then my own. I stand up from the bed and slide by jeans of and she does the same on the bed. She is just lying there in her panties and bra. I slide my bra and boxers off and she does the same. I crawl back onto the bed and in between her legs. We start to kiss again and I reach down to start kneading her breast. I start to kiss my way down her neck and when I reach her other breast; I pull her nipple into my mouth and start sucking it.

She lets out a loud moan and laces her hand into my hair, holding me in place. I start to kiss down her stomach and when I reach her pussy, I spread her lips and give her a hard lick. When I reach her clit, I pull it into my mouth and suck it. I bring two fingers of my hand and pushed them into her entrance. I start to thrust them in and out of her slowly. Her taste is beyond anything that I can describe. I can feel her walls tightening around my fingers and I stop what I'm doing and kiss back up her body while she groaned about me stopping.

I kiss her lips and line up my cock with her entrance. I started to push into her slowly. I wanted to go slow and make love to her.

I slowly start to thrust in and out of her. We continue to kiss as I thrust. I kiss down her neck and when I reached her breast I started to suck on her nipple. I could feel my orgasm coming as I feel her flutter around me. Her orgasm hit and she was moaning loudly. As she started to come down from her orgasm, I finally released into her.

We lay beside each other trying to get our breathing under control. I could still feel the excitement of her saying yes.

"I love you so much and you made me so happy when you said yes." I tell her before we drift off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it's taking so long. I still don't have Internet until the 14th and cable doesn't come until the 12th. My brother and I had to move out of our apartment because we were being threatened by the lady below us. He'll even the cop threatened to take our dogs away for no reason other than the fact that I'm sure the lady lied because each time she called the cops we weren't home and i was her daughters boss before she got fired. I'm posting this on my cell phone so once the Internet is back, I'll fix it and post a new chapter.

Chapter 19

RPOV

I can't believe I'm engaged. I always thought that I would get married one day. Then when I got pregnant, I resolved myself to a lonely life because I didn't think I would find anyone I could trust to let into our lives. When Bella first asked me for a private dance, I thought that she would be like all the other clients and I would make a good amount of money. I was more than surprised when I saw her at the park and she met Sophie that she still wanted to take me on a date. I couldn't resist her after that.

Our first date was amazing and everything after has been just as amazing. When she finally said that she loved me, I was over the moon about it. I then had to hesitate like a dummy, but I knew I loved her and I knew that the first step in starting our lives together would be to move in together.

When we flew to Forks to spend Thanksgiving with Bella's parents, I was terrified. I mean, if they didn't like me, what did that mean for us. Thank God they approved. They accepted us without a single problem. Renee and I bonded quickly and had a better relationship with each other than my mother and I ever had. I was sad when we had to come back home, but I took comfort in knowing that I would see them in a few weeks when they flew in for Christmas.

Bella had been acting strangely since we had gotten home. She seemed to be constantly nervous. It was nice to have the house to ourselves this weekend. I never excepted Bella to propose to me this soon. I thought that it would take her at least two years before she popped the question. There was just no way I could say no when it happened though. I love her too much and I'm ready for this step.

I loved the fact that she recreated our meal from our first date for dinner before she popped the question. When she asked me if I saw myself with her in a few years, I got nervous. I didn't know where she was going with that question and, at first; I really didn't want to find out.

Bella had told me the next day about Esme being pregnant, and I was ecstatic for them. I wanted to talk to Bella about having more kids, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up to her before she proposed.

All of our friends were ecstatic for us when we told them about the engagement. Alice, Esme, Angela, and Edward immediately wanted to start planning an engagement party, which was agreed to be set for when everyone's families were here for Christmas.

Bella's parents are set to fly in today. It's a week before Christmas and our engagement party is three days away. I'm at home alone while Bella and Sophie are headed to the airport to get her parents. I hadn't been feeling well in the past week when I wake up. I think I already know what's going on. I felt the same way when I found out I was pregnant with Sophie. I had went to the store a few days ago and picked up the test. I had hidden it in one of the guest bathrooms so no one would find it. I just haven't really been alone to take the test. Now here I am, sitting on the bathtub rim waiting for the test to come back. I'm pretty sure I know what the results are, but I don't know how I feel about it yet. On the one hand, I'm a bit excited to know that I will be having Bella's baby and I feel safe knowing that she is in this for the long haul. On the other hand, I'm scared that she isn't ready for another kid and may run away from me. I don't know how I would be able to deal with her leaving me. I know I would be able to get through it for Sophie and my other baby, but I don't think I would be able to ever trust anyone again.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't realize that the test is ready until I hear Bella yell out that they were home. I throw the test under the sink without looking at it and ran out of the room and down the stairs to see everyone. I guess I'm just going to have to sneak in there to see the results later. I think to myself.

As soon as I see Renee I walk up to her and give her a big hug. After I release her, I turn to Charlie and give him a hug as well.

"I'm going to go show my parents to their room and let them relax. I'm thinking we should just order pizza for dinner tonight. What do you think?" Bella asks me.

"That sounds good. I'll get some lunch started." I tell her as I pick up Sophie.

I walk us to the kitchen and place Sophie down. I then grab stuff out to make sandwiches. I hear Bella call to me that her parents are going to eat lunch with us before they take a nap.

We all sit in the living room and catch up while we ate. When Renee and Charlie went to lay down, I also put Sophie down for a nap. I followed Renee and Charlie up stairs and saw them go into the room with the bathroom where I took my test. All I could do is pray that no one found it before I could get to it.

BPOV

Rosalie has been acting weird. I don't know what is going on, but I've seen her try to sneak into my parents' room. When I ask her about it, she just says that she is looking for my mom and changes the subject. She has also been getting sick for the past week and a half. She says she is fine and doesn't need to go to the doctor's but I'm going to force her to go if she doesn't stop by the time the two week mark hit.

Today is the day of our engagement party. They girls have been going crazy about, including my mom even before she got I was able to talk them out of doing anything too fancy. We are just going to have everyone over to the house and basically just hang out. Our friends are here and so are their families so we are just waiting for a few people to arrive. The girls are upstairs finishing getting ready and the rest of us are sitting downstairs, waiting for the girls while watching TV.

"Hey have you guys noticed anything different about the way Rosalie is acting lately?" I asked the guys. I needed advice.

"A little." Jasper said.

"Do you think I should be worried?"

"No, I think that it's just nerves." He says.

"Yeah. What happened to waiting until Christmas Bella?" my dad asked. I had been waiting for him to say something to me.

"I got impatient. I had the ring and we had the house to ourselves so I got the same meal from our first date and set up the dining room in a romantic setting. Once I brought dessert out, I stumbled my way through trying to start the proposal and then I finally asked her." I told my dad with a smile.

"Well, I'm happy for you."

The girls came down the stairs and it looked like they had been crying. When Rosalie looked at me, she just smiled and shook her head.

"Is everything okay?" I whispered in her ear as I hugged her.

"Everything is perfect." She tells me and I can feel her smile against my neck.

The party was great. It was nice to see everyone together. I watched Rosalie throughout the night and I could see that she was alright so I let the crying from earlier go. Most everyone left pretty early so the only people left were our small gang and their families. We put Sophie to bed and got Stevie settled into the pack and play in Victoria and Alice's room that they were staying in. Once everyone was settled downstairs, we started playing different games as teams. We went through everything from Scattergories to monopoly to twister. It was a blast. Everyone finally had enough and we all went to bed.

Christmas morning was an exciting affair. My parents had sent down their presents for us before they flew down. Rosalie wasn't happy when we had gone shopping for Sophie's Christmas gifts but she finally joined in once she realized that this was going to be Sophie's first big Christmas and her first Christmas surrounded by a big family. Sophie loved the jungle gym that we had gotten her and made me promise to set it up for her as soon as possible. Rosalie said that her gift to me was something she wanted to give me in private so I had to wait. I had gotten Rosalie a necklace and earrings that matched her engagement ring.

My dad and I went outside after breakfast to start setting up Sophie's jungle gym. It really wasn't that cold out and that was what I loved about Houston. Sophie's jungle gym consisted of three different building towers. Two of them have slides on them and one had a small rock climb on one side and a rope net climb on the other side. There were swings in between two towers and monkey bars in between the other two. One of the towers with a slide had a balcony on it like a castle and the other tower with a slide had a fire man's pole on it. We wanted to make sure that this play set lasted her longer than a year or two. This will also be fun for her and any friends that she may make once she starts preschool in August.

By the time my dad and I finished, it was already lunch time. We went inside and enjoyed some sandwiches while we could smell dinner cooking in the stove. For dinner we were having turkey and all the traditional sides, but on a smaller scale that thanksgiving since it was just us five. Angela was spending Christmas with her parents and brother, who happened to pop by out of nowhere. Her parents were supposed to be on some sort of trip so Angela was going to stay in my old apartment. She had told her parents that she was apartment sitting for a friend since they weren't going to be home. I guess she gave them the address because as she was heading out to come over yesterday, they showed up. Luckily I didn't have any pictures of Rosalie at my apartment so her parents wouldn't catch onto the fact that Rosalie lived in Houston.

After lunch we all went outside and watched Sophie play on her new jungle gym. I sat in one of the lawn chairs and Rosalie curled herself up on my lap. She seemed to be nervous about something, but I didn't know what. She had also gotten sick again this morning, but I hadn't said anything yet, I was going to wait until later to tell her that I was going to take her to the hospital tomorrow.

Dinner was great as always. Sophie had really worn herself out on her jungle gym and was barely keeping her eyes open. Rosalie leaned over and told me that she was going to get Sophie into bed after her bath and she wanted me to meet her in our room. After about fifteen minutes, I said goodnight to my parents and headed upstairs. I was really curious to know what Rosalie had gotten me and why she wanted to do it in private.

Rosalie came in about ten minutes later and started to pace in front of me where I sat on the couch. I watched her for about five minutes before I stood up and wrapped her in my arms.

"What has you so nervous that you are pacing a hole in the rug?" I asked her. She pulls my arms from around her and walkover to our closet. Once inside, I see she is bent over getting something. After she stands back up, she walks over to me and hands me a small wrapped box. As I went to open it, she grabs my hands to stop me.

"Wait. No matter what I want you to know that I love you and I will always love you." She tells me.

"I love you too and nothing is going to change that. Especially not a gift." I tell her. She releases my hand and I unwrap the gift. I can see from the corner of my eye that she is wringing her hands together nervously. I put my full attention back on the white cardboard box in my hands. I grab one of the corners and pull the flap up. Once it is open I dump the contents into my hand and see a stick fall out. But it's not just any plain old stick, it's a pregnancy test. I look up at Rosalie and see that she is not looking at me but is still wringing her hands. I look back at the test and flip it over to see that it's a positive result.

"Rose, are you trying to tell me what I think you are trying to tell me?" I ask her. She takes a deep breath and turns to face me. I can see the determination in her eyes.

"Yes Bella, I'm trying to tell you that I'm pregnant." She says out loud. After the words have left her mouth, I look back at the stick and then everything goes black.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**AN: Yay I'm back. Internet is all connected, cable finally came, and the house we are renting has a nice yard for the dogs to run in. The only downside so far is the hour and a half drive to and from work, but hey, can't pass up a great job opportunity because some crazy bitch has it out for you.**

**Chapter 20**

**RPOV**

Of all the reaction I imagined in my mind, her fainting wasn't one of them. I imagined everything from yelling in anger to yelling in happiness to running away to her just smiling at me, but never the blank stare at the stick and then her fainting. I don't know what to do and I don't want to just sit here crying so I get up and go talk to Renee. She had found the pregnancy test in there bathroom and had asked me about it the morning of the engagement party. I couldn't even bring myself to try to lie to her. I just broke down and told her everything. She didn't think that Bella could get anyone pregnant and I told her I thought the same thing, but we had never discussed it between us, which was stupid on our behalf. We should have sat down and talked about it like adults.

As soon as Renee saw me at their door she pulled me into a hug and brought me into the room. Charlie sat up in the bed and I heard him ask what was going on. I don't think that Renee told him what was going on.

"Charlie go check on Bella and make sure that she is alright please." I hear Renee tell Charlie. I see him give us one last look before he leaves.

"What happened sweetie?" Renee asks me.

"I've been a nervous wreck all day about give her the test. We are sitting in the room and I start pacing. She pulls me down onto the couch with her and starts saying that I shouldn't worry and that it's just a gift. I hand her the box that I put the test in and I watch as she unwraps it. She pulled the flap up and looked at me for a second. She slid the stick out of the box and looks up at me. She asks me if I'm trying to tell her what she thinks I'm trying to tell her and I finally get out that I'm pregnant. She looked back at the stick and then passed out. I was prepared for just about anything except that. I had even resolved myself to the fact that she might kick Sophie and me out, but to just faint. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to sit there and cry while she was out so I came here. Did you tell Charlie what was going on?" I ask her after I get out what happened.

"No I didn't tell him. I wanted you and Bella to tell him and I was just going to act surprised. After all, I shouldn't have known until you guys told us." She tells me.

"What do I do now?" I ask her.

"Well, I'm sure that Charlie is waking Bella up, so since she didn't really give you a reaction, you two need to sit down and talk about it." Renee tells me.

"I know. I'm just more scared than I was when I first handed her the present. At least I didn't see any reaction, they were all what ifs. Now I know she is shocked at least, but I'm still sitting with what ifs and they are all headed in a bad direction with almost no hope for her to say that she is happy about this." I tell her.

"You should have more faith in her. I mean she did propose to you before either of you knew you were pregnant. So obviously you both were planning to be in this for the long haul and I know that Bella's always wanted a big family. This would have come up eventually, so who cares that it's a bit earlier than either of you thought." Renee tells me and I start feeling better.

"My mom's right you know." I hear come from the doorway. When I look over, I see Bella standing there, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest and her legs crossed at the ankles. "Can we go talk please?" she pleads with me.

"Okay." I get up and give Renee a hug. She helped me so much with this. I pass Charlie as he comes back into their room and I follow Bella back to our room. She lets me walk in first and I walk straight to the couch and sit. She comes over and sits beside me. Next thing I know, she is pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I just didn't think that it was possible. I always thought that we would have to adopt or get a donor so you could carry the baby. I never thought that I could have kids. I was in shock and I guess that it got to be too much and I passed out. I don't want you to doubt me on this. I'm beyond ecstatic about this. I mean sure it would have been nice to wait a little while but I wouldn't change it for anything." She says as she places a kiss to the top of my head. I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her closer to me and I feel tear start rolling down my face while she tells me this.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me feel to hear you say that. I was so scared to tell you. I wasn't thinking rationally. All I could remember was the last time that I told someone that I was pregnant. It just kept running through my head." I tell her as I cry.

"Well the only things I want you to worry about now is making a doctor's appointment, thinking about when you want to get married and how are we going to tell Sophie." She tells me.

"What about work?" I ask her already knowing what her answer would be.

"You know you aren't working there anymore. I mean, if after the baby is born, you really, really want to go back then alright I guess I will have to suck it up, but for now nope not happening." She says.

"But you already lost Esme; you can't really afford to lose me too."

"Do you know how many girls I have that are continuously lined up to work at our clubs? More than enough. We just have to sit down and go through them. We just haven't had time yet, but I'm making it a priority."

"Okay." I relent, even though I wasn't really fighting, just pointing out the obvious to her.

"Let's go to bed sweetheart. It's been a long day and you need to relax."

"You're not going to go all overprotective and overbearing on me now are you? Because if you are, we are going to straighten this out now and I'm going to tell you that you will stop it. That will get old real fast and I can't deal with that." I tell her.

"I will try to cool it, but I make no promises." She tells me with a smirk. We get off the couch and climb into bed.

"Merry Christmas baby." She tells me.

"Merry Christmas." I reply with a kiss to her lips. I fell asleep soon after that.

**BPOV**

She's pregnant. Rosalie is pregnant. My Rosalie is pregnant. Not only is she pregnant, she is having MY baby. I think I'm still in shock. Her getting sick makes sense now.

Charlie had come into my room to get me up. I still can't believe that I fainted. I told Charlie what was going on once I came to and he didn't know what to say. He asked me how I felt about it and I told him I was shocked but happy about it. Talking to Charlie and noticing that Rosalie wasn't in the room made me realize that she probably took my reaction in the worst way possible. I knew I had to find her. I asked Charlie where Rose was and he told me that she was talking to my mom.

When I arrived at my parents' room, I stopped in the doorway and listened to what they were talking about. My mom saw me and gave me a glare before she turned her attention back to Rosalie. It got to the point where I had to step in and talk to Rosalie myself. I didn't want her to worry anymore.

Once we had gotten back to our room, I calmed Rosalie's nerves. I finally was able to tell her how I really felt about this. I had to make sure that she knew I was happy about this. I couldn't believe that she was worried about work. As if I would let her work anymore. I have time to try to subtly convince her to either be a stay at home mom or even better, go back to school.

Eventually, Rosalie fell asleep cuddled up to me, but I was still wide awake with my mind racing. I wanted to get married before the baby was born, but did Rosalie want that? I was also trying to figure out the best way to tell Sophie that she was going to be a big sister. Would she take it okay or would she feel neglected and left out? How do you handle these types of situations? I finally fell asleep around four in the morning.

When I woke up the next day, it was already after noon and I knew that Rosalie let me sleep in. I walk downstairs to see Renee and Rosalie making lunch in the kitchen and Charlie and Sophie outside playing on the jungle gym. I walk up behind Rosalie and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" I whisper to her.

"I was a little sick this morning, but nothing too bad." She tells me then she turns her head and captures my lips with hers which ends whatever I thought I was going to say.

"Okay. Knock it off you too. Lunch is almost ready. So Bella, why don't you go get your father and Sophie for me please?" my mother asks of me. With one last peck to Rosalie's lips I walk out to the back yard to get Sophie and my dad. We all sat down and enjoyed a lunch of leftovers from the day before. After lunch, Rosalie put Sophie down for her nap and we adults sat in the living room talking and watching TV.

"So have you guys decided when you are going to get married yet?" my mom asks. I know that she has wanted to say something all morning, but wanted to wait until we were all together.

"I would like to get married as soon as possible, but I told Rosalie that it is up to her." I tell my mom. All eyes turn to Rosalie to see what her answer will be.

"Well I was thinking that we could have a small ceremony in the backyard on Valentine's Day. As cheesy as it may sound, I want our wedding to happen on what is supposed to be the most romantic day of the year." Rosalie tells us. I'm happy that she picked a date so close.

"Do you think that you guys can have it planned and ready by that time?" my mom asks.

"Have you met Alice before?" Rosalie laughs. I know Alice will freak about the time constraints, but she will get the job done for us.

"Well we have an announcement to make ourselves." My mom says as she grabs my dad's hand.

"I'm officially retired from the police department." My dad blurts out. Everyone is quiet from the shock of what he just said.

"Are serious? Are they forcing you to retire?" I asked shocked. I never thought that my dad would retire without being forced to first.

"No, they aren't forcing me, your mother is." My dad chuckles out while my mom slaps his arm. "No, your mother and I agree that now that you are building a family, we want to be closer to you and be there for our grandchildren." My dad says.

"So you guys are moving here to Houston?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes sweetheart. We actually want to start looking for a place. We are going to rent out our house but we want to find something here that is close to you." My mother says.

"Well why don't we go tomorrow then. I have a friend that can help."

Once that was agreed to, we hear Sophie coming down the stairs. She and I head outside to play on the jungle gym some more. We are swinging on the swings when Sophie asks me a question that surprises me.

"Mama, when can I have a brother or sister?" she asks.

"Do you want one sweetheart?" I ask her.

"I asked Santa for one, but I didn't get it." She tells me sadly. After that she gets happy again and we continue to play, but at least now I can put one thing to rest from my list of worries.

**AN2: I'm sorry about the slower updates. I'm trying to find time to write between work, sleep and my drive to and from work. I've started the next chapter but it's not done yet.**


End file.
